A FairytaleDiscontinued after 2 new parts
by Mia Nora
Summary: AU fic of princes and princess and peasants...the rest is for you to read. NO aliens.-2 new parts! 10/02
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Fairytale  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: don't own(unfortunately)don't sue  
Category: mainly ML, but others are involved.  
Summary:AU fic of princes and princess and peasants...the rest is for you to read. NO aliens.  
FeedBack: I would love it!!!   
  
  
Liz Parker was a simple peasant girl who lived in the vast city of London. Many noblemen and women occupied the better half which ofcourse surrounded the magnificiant castle where the king and queen lived with their children.   
  
As liz strode along the croweded streets she couldn't help but admire the palace ' oh how i wish i were a princess'. Just then a speeding carriage knocked her off her feet and she fell into the mud. People stopped and stared, but none dared to help, after all...she was simply a peasant girl. Liz could even hear some laughing. She wanted to cry then.....but no, she will not give them such satisfaction she thought and with that lifted herself up and began to walk back to her small cottage where she lived with her father. ' Oh he is not going to be pleased when he sees me like this' she thought with dread.  
**************************************  
"Oh mother must i really wear this?" whined Princess Maria to her mother. Her mother let out a sigh and explained to her hard headed daughter, " Maria dear you are a princess and as a princess you must behave and dress like one.....now put that dress on and meet us in the courtyard". Maria rolled her eyes and said "oh very well!". And with that her mother left her daughter's chambers. Maria put on the dress unwillingly and walked out to meet her parents and brother in the yard.  
  
As Maria approached, she noticed an unfamiliar face among the group, ' so that's why i had to wear that hideous dress, my god mother won't you ever stop' she thought with bitterness. As soon as the stranger saw Maria he immediatly stood to greet the beauty that seemed to take his breath away all of a sudden. " Maria darling, i would like you to meet Prince Michael. He came all the way from France to meet with us". Maria hadn't even looked him in the face yet, afraid he would be as ugly and uninviting as all the others her mother introduced her to " It's an honor to meet you" Maria bowed and then looked up fearing the worst. To say the least her breath was caught in her throat, until she felt herself pass out did she remember to breathe. He had the most amazing dark green eyes, beautiful light brown hair, with a face that fitted perfectly with his well defined body.  
Michael must have noticed her staring because he immediately blushed and Maria looked away. " Well shall we sit?" Her mother interrupted. " Um yes ofcourse" Maria said as she took her seat shyly.  
********************************  
"Father?are you home?" Liz walked through the cramped house that had lately been occupied by whiskey bottles. Liz walked to the bedroom and saw her father in a chair by the window. He looked up when he heard his daughter call for him and saw the dirt her clothes and food were in. He immediately turned angry." What on earth happened to YOU???!!!!! how dare you come to me like this , and our food is inedible now, we're gonna starve!!" he raged as he stepped towards a very frightened Liz. " Father p-please i'm s-sorry please" she pleaded but as usual her drunken father was relentless to her pleading and simply bagan to beat her till she bled and fell unconcience. Her father at that thought she was dead and panicked, so he carried her and threw her in an alley far away from their home.  
As he was walking home a couple of men walked up to him " well well well if it ain't Jeff Parker , how are we these days?" one of the men asked in a tone that showed he really didn't care. " i'm alright" he said as he took a step back. " now now Jeff where ya going?" asked the other. " what do you want Robert?". " I want my money that's what!" Robert answered with anger. " look i ain't got it now..umm i'll get it to ya soon i swear" Jeff stammered. " soon just ain't soon anough Jeff...i warned you now you'll pay" Robert declared as both men approached Jeff. " NOO" Jeff screamed then everything went black.  
********************************************  
"Mother?where's Max?" Maria asked as soon as she noticed her brother was not with them. " oh he is meeting privately with Michael's sister Tess. Such a lovely young lady, Max seems quite taken with her" Maria's mother replied with giddiness. Maria said nothing but continued to stare at Michael who was gazing intently back at her. Maria found out that Michael's mother was deceased and his father was away in war. " My father wishes for me to follow his steps as a warrior" Michael declared. Maria felt immidiate dread with a vision of Michael lying dead. " But i do not wish to" he added looking at Maria who sighed in great relief.  
Maria then suddenly stood and gasped " Oh please excuse me but i am late for my rounds of the city". Michael stood and bid her farewell with a light kiss on the hand as she reluctantly turned to leave " i do hope to see you again" he said with a smile. "as i" she replied and left.  
******************************************  
TBC plz...a short start to see if i should continue 


	2. chapter2

Lady Tess and Prince Max strolled down the magneficiant garden that surrounded the palace. Max felt alittle nervous, for Tess was indeed a beautiful woman with those blond curls and full red lips, and those wide ocean blue eyes that seemed to stare at him with such want he began to fidget uncomfortably. Max was used to women looking at him. He was a very handsome well built man and every courtier's prince charming. Ofcourse he was very respected. As the only heir to the throne, Max has no time for foreplay. To become kind he must marry a worthy queen.....and as a desperate mother who wants her son to exceed his current status she will not stop till he has.  
Now here was Tess. Beautiful, smart, loved by many, and ineresting. They had alot in common...but something still didn't feel right, especially after she just rose to her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss onto his lips. It was sweet and short and as soon as he looked into her eyes as they opened he knew.....he was fooling himself into assuming he'll find true love and rule with a great queen by his side. ' I guess i'll have to settle for second best' he thought and smiled at his winner.  
  
"May i ask what i did to deserve such a sweet kiss from you my lady?" he asked with a smile.  
  
" It was my impending desire to that urged me your highness" she smiled back and looked at him in a seductive way causeing him to blush.  
  
" So...umm how do you find England? is it different fron France much?" Max asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes very different actually.....i do not mean to disrespect my own people but some french peasants can be so outright rude and repulsive it's a wonder how pleasant they can try to be here without causing trouble!" Tess exlaimed with a huff.  
  
Max looked at her strangely and confusion " I do not understand, why do you undermind your country's citizens so?".  
  
"You would have to be there to see for yourself, wherever you go peasants shoot out of nowhere and drown you with their words of injustice and punishment and something about being slaves. I just don't understand aren't we doing enough for them?!" Tess sighed in frustration.  
  
Max remained silent with a thoughtful expression. Something at the back of his mind and heart even was screaming at him that Tess was a spoiled brat but he refused to listen and touched her shoulder sypmathetically prepared to listen to reason and not be prejudice. ' perhaps it really is that bad' he thought.  
*********************  
Maria strolled happily down the streets carrying a basket of food and other utilities to give to the poor. Everyone was smiling at her and greeting her with love and affection. Why? Because she had a pure heart and every peasant knew that no matter what her status would be she still would not want anyone to roam the streets like a lost soul.   
A little girl approached Maria as she was handing a piece of large bread to an old woman who thanked her and blessed her soul.  
  
" Princess princess come with me come let me show you a toy that i found come let me" the girl squealed happily eager to get the great princess's attention.  
  
Maria looked adorinly into those wide green eyes and nodded as she smiled widely. With one last squeal from the satisfied girl Maria was hurriedly led to a nearby alley by the girl's tiny hands.  
  
As the girl searched for her toy which she obiviously hidden somewhere so nobody would find it and take it, Maria suddenly noticed a piece of cloth that seemed to be stained with blood. Fearing it could be a badly injured person she ran up to the cloth and turned the corner. Maria froze in shock at what she saw. 


	3. chapter3

Maria screamed and in a heartbeat her servants and the guards were at her side. Making sure she was alright they then diverted their attention to the limp body of what appeared to be a middle aged man. The guards approached carefully and checked for a heartbeat.  
One of the guards stood and shook his head in answer to Maria's silent question. Dead.  
  
A few moments passed and soon the undertaker arrived to take the body and bury it. He checked the man and confirmed that it was a purposeful attack.  
  
" Probably an unpayed loan or something as such, there are many who borrow money for food and then are still unable to pay it back...it happens" he explained.  
  
Maria felt horrible. After all she was trying to accomplish people still die. Why? because they don't have the advantages she has, because they were born in a status of no mercy. Tears welled up in her eyes and she felt sick. Escaping the servants, she ran into the parallel alley and coughed up her lunch. ' Great now I ruined that stupid dress mother forced on me, she's gonna throw a fit' she thought with frustration. As she held her head up she noticed a shadowy figure in the corner that seemed to be vibrating. Maria stood and walked towards it, full of curiousity now. As she got closer she noticed it was a peasant girl. Her brown her cascading on her shoulders, hiding her face, but Maria could she her brown eyes that seemed to stare at the body across from her.   
  
Maria assumed she was simply as frightened as she was to see such a scene so she approached her with care.  
  
"Are you alright?" Maria asked her softly.  
  
The girl's head snapped in her direction and Maria saw her face. She gasped. She was bleeding from the nose and her cheek was bruised, and from the way she was holding her arm it appears to be hurt too.   
  
" My dear, what happened to you? are you alright?did that man hurt you?" Maria asked pointing to the body being carried away.  
  
The girl then suddenly stood and frantically replied " no no no no no! he didn't mean it, he didn't mean to, he was drunk! i displeased him" she backed away from Maria " i deserved it" .  
  
"Wait! please don't run away! i won't say a thing, i swear, let me help you please" Maria pleaded, holding her arms out.  
  
The girl hesitated for a long time then slowly came towards Maria eyeing her fearfully.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Liz"  
  
" Well Liz don't worry, i'll tkae care of you, i promise" Maria smiled warmly.  
  
Liz looked at the other woman and noticed her smile. Sje believed her. She knew she'd be safe with her. Nobody will ever hurt her anymore. She seemed so kind and warm hearted Liz believed she was more than stranger offering help. She was a friend. Liz then smiled weakly back and reached for one of Maria's hands.  
  
" I trust you" she whispered to her.  
  
" I'm Maria..now let's get you to my home before they catch you here and take you away."  
  
Liz nodded and they both ran.  
*****************************  
" Max darling have you seen your sister?" Diane. his mother enquired.  
  
Max stopped reading and looked at his mother " no mother, i don't think she is back yet from the city".  
  
" oh i see........well how are you my son i never got to speak with you after the prince and princess of France left"  
  
" As well as can be expected mother, Tess is a lovely woman and i enjoyed her company very much" Max answered with a small smile.  
  
Diane smiled brightly"Ah yes Tess! she is a beautiful woman indeed with a good head on her shoulders..... hmm....will you be seeing her again then?"she asked.  
  
Max laughed " Yes mother, i guess i shall be since you organised a dinner party with them".  
  
" Yes ofcourse...which reminds me, can you tell Maria that i need to speak with her about that when you see her?" Diane requested from her son.  
  
Max nodded and returned to reading his book in the grand library of the castle. It was so big it had a echo. It was also so empty. So many books to read, not alot of people here to read them. Max sighed and looked out the window gazing at the vast greenery of trees and fields. He was about to turn and return to reading when something strange caught his eye.   
There outside the gate of his home stood his sister holding another woman's hand. Max saw she had brown hair but he was way too high up to see her face. Although he did notice that her attire wasn't all too clean.......hmm...but neither was Maria's. ' I wonder who that is' he thought. Following his thought to find out he set out of the libarary.  
As he was walking down the hallway though he was interupted of his quest by a familiar face that greeted him from afar.  
  
"Prince Max!" Sir Kyle waved to his prince as he made his way to him,"How are you these days?"  
  
" Quite well Kyle, although very busy" Max replied and tried to walk past, for he just had to see who that was, although he couldn't see her, she definately caught his attention.  
  
" I heard you met with princess Tess, is she the goddess everyone claims she is?" Kyle asked stopping Max again.  
  
" She is unique in her ways Kyle" Max replied.  
  
" I see, so I shall be seeing you at the dinner party?"  
  
" Yes ofcourse, will your dear sister isabel and her husband to be, be coming aswell?"  
  
" Yes Isabel and Alex will be joining us tonight"  
  
"Splendid, now of you'd excuse me" Max hurried past not caring for a reply. Much to his dessapointment though, when he stepped outside , there was no sign of either his sister, or the mysterious woman that seemed to inavade his mind.  
*********************  
" You're a.......PRINCESS!!!!" Liz exlaimed as they stood at the front gate.  
  
" Yes" Maria answered calmly but added quicky " but please don't leave because of that. Don't think i'm only doing that because i feel sorry for you. I'm doing it bacause i really want to help and i also.........i-i i'm lonely and i want a friend, everyone in this stupid castle is too strict and i just need someone to share my spirit" Maria rambled.  
  
Liz managed to get every word in and smiled shyly " You really want me as a friend? Don't you think i'd offend your family by being here? i mean if they found out you bought a peasant he-"  
  
" They don't have to know anything" Maria interrupted with a confident voice " and if you are discovered we'll lie" Maria continued with an evil grin.  
  
Liz was confused at first , but when she caught on warning bells screamed in her head. She was about to protest, but one look at Maria and Liz couldn't help but nod her head and smile.   
  
"ok...bedsides, i've never been in there before"  
  
"GREAT!" Maria squealed and led Liz unnoticably into the castle.   
  
'What am i getting myself into' Liz thought as they hurried along. 


	4. chapter4

Micheal sat in the carriage staring aimlessly through space. He couldn't get that fiery creature out of his head. She had the most beautiful blond hair that matched her wild green eyes. He had never been so close to anyone before, or at least never had those feelings. After his mother died he drifted into another world where he felt unalone. His father was always away and before she died his mother had been his only source of inspiration towards life. She comforted him when he was sad and she smiled when he was happy. He loved it when she smiled..but now she was gone and Micheal learned to shut everyone out. That is until today when he looked upon the one that shall touch his heart and shatter his walls.  
  
"Micheal?micheal?! Micheal!!" Tess snapped her fingers awakening him form his reverie.  
  
"Yes dear sister?"he asked annoyed. Tess was nothing like her mother..their mother. She mostly resembled their father. She'd appear to be sweet and innocent on the outside, but inside she is hard and cold as steel. If you look deep enough into her blue eyes you'd see the coldness that lies within.  
  
"Well excuse me! What is wrong with you Micheal?" Tess asked in a worried/annoyed tone.  
  
Micheal shook his head"Nothing...now what were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking you how the meeting went with the Queen and her daughter....what's her name? Mary-Marie?"  
  
"It's Maria!" Micheal jumped to Maria defence. Tess looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Micheal.....has Maria taken your fancy by any chance?"  
  
"What?!no! absolutely not!" he replied angrily.'Why can't she leave me alone?' he thought with frustration.  
  
"Well good because it wouldn't be good to have us both married to the same family" Tess laid back and smiled dreamily.  
  
"Married? are you already planning your wedding with a prince you just met?"  
  
"Well he loves me. I know it"  
  
"How can you be so sure? he might have just been polite about you throwing yourself at him!" Micheal retorted.  
  
Tess gasped and then glared at her brother " If you weren't my brother i would've snapped your neck right now"  
  
" Well then now i feel sorry for him....Max is it?....." he said turning his head around signaling the end of the conversation. ' Hang on Max, you're in for a bumpy ride'.  
********************  
Liz simply stood in the middle of Maria's room and stared. It was very big with silverware, silk sheets and beautiful dresses decorating her open closet.   
  
"This is your room?" she asked in amazement.  
  
"Yep! I designed it myself!" Maria declared proudly with a wide smile on her lips. Maria looked towards Liz and saw the waver of hesitation flicker across her face for a moment.  
  
" But please don't let it affect you......now i must dress you in a suitable dress, this is filthy" she pointed out and began rummaging through stacks of gowns. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
" Maria ? Darling?" Diane asked through the door.  
  
Liz froze in horror and panick set in. That must be the Queen, since she called her Maria....'the Queen!!!!!! Oh dear me!'.  
  
"Quick take this and go out that door, their's a storage room down the hall, go get dressed there and stay there, i'll come get you" Maria hissed as she threw Liz a dress and saw her scramble hurriedly through the door.  
  
" Ah yes mother come in" Maria called out and Diane walked in smiling.  
  
" I hope you had a good time in the city"  
  
"oh i did mother it was wonderful"  
  
"Well i just came to tell you that we will be having a dinner party tonight with Micheal and Tess, so i'm just telling you now so you'll have time to prepare yourself to look presentable........."  
  
"To prince Micheal?" Maria finished her sentence.  
  
"Oh dear.....i guess i am not as sneaky as i used to be" Diane laughed lightly.  
  
Maria shook her head and laughed aswell, then she remebered something or rather someone.   
  
"Oh and mother......i do hope it is alright but i met a friend in the city and i would like to invite her to the party" Maria requested hopefully.  
  
Diane simply smiled " Really? is she a Lady or courtier? anybody we know?what's her name?" she asked.  
  
"Umm....umm.......her name is Elizabeth" Maria answered avoiding the previous questions on who she is. 'What am i going to tell her?'.  
***********************  



	5. chapter5

"Uh she's conntess Elizabeth Parker, mother you don't know her she's new to London...I just thought i'd make her feel at home by inviting her to the party" Maria hurried with her untrue explanation.  
  
"Oh well dear that's wonderful, ofcourse she may join us i'd love to meet her...is she here?" her mother inquired.  
  
"Oh no not yet she is getting dressed into more suitable attire in hopes to meet you".  
  
"lovely from the sounds of it i should like her just fine, well i suppose i'll go now and leave you to get ready" Diane stood and headed to the door.  
  
" I shall see you at dinner mother" Maria called out after her although now her attention has drifted to a certain peasant that hid behind that other door.  
  
Maria hurried herself through those doors and ran to the storage room. When she entered it seemed to be empty.  
  
" Liz? liz are you in here? it'd me Maria"   
  
There was a slight rustle in the background and Liz peaked her head from a stack of clothes that was thrown in a mounting pile.  
  
"Maria? yea i'm here" Liz whispered in caution.  
  
"it's ok nobody followed me, so did you get dressed?"  
  
"um yes"  
  
"well c'mon let me take a look at you" Maria smiled in encouragement.  
  
Liz slowly and hesitantly walked out and allowed Maria a full view of the dark blue silk dress that went all the way down to just above her ankles. Maria realized it was one of her casual dresses which she wore around the castle. It had spaghetti straps, the front was decorated with light glitter that shone in the light and the back was completely bare til the small of her back. Maria's smile widened.  
  
" My godness i never knew anyone could look THAT good in a dress!"  
  
Liz blushed. She smiled shyly and then frowned.  
  
" I never knew princess wore such dresses.....isn't it a bit umm revealing?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria nodded " yes but this is my..well my around the house dress, i don't wear it infront of other people...that's why it's so perfect for you"  
  
" I don't undertand"  
  
" well not even my mother knows i own this so when they see you at the party tonight they won't think it's mine" Maria explained.  
  
Liz was about to answer with a nod when she reviewed what Maria just told her and gasped.  
"Party?!! whatever do you mean? I will be going to no such thing!!!" Liz shook her head furiously.  
  
" Look i undertand how you feel but i told my mother that you will be coming and she expects to see you, Elizabeth" Maria reasoned.  
  
" Yes, she expects to see Elizabeth, some high class woman who is nothing like me , Liz, the low class peasant" Liz's voice grew alittle loud.  
  
"All you have to do is make an appearance as conntess Elizabeth Parker and then leave"  
  
" wait...conntess??!! I'm a conntess now?! do you realise the penalty for impersonating a courtier?!!!" Liz was angry now, she even forgot she was speaking to a princess.  
  
" But liz you said to me you wanted to know what it felt like to be-"  
  
"accepted into society" liz finished her sentence.  
  
" yes exactly and now's your chance" Maria pleaded.  
  
Liz calmed down and sighed " Your highness listen to me, I know you are a great person and you are simply trying to help a poor peasant have their dreams come true, but you see it's not that simple. There are certain concequences to the path you are walking me down on, I came here with you because i know you just wanted to help but this has gone too far, you can't just bring me in here and turn me into something i'm not in less than an hour! It's not fair to the one's you'd be lying to and it's not fair to me" Liz paused and looked down " It was a mistake for me to come here, i will return the dress and slip away back to the city-"   
Maria came to interrupt her but she too was inerrupted of that by the entering of a servant. As soon as the servant saw who was in here she quickly bowed and inquired politely   
  
"You highness what brings you here? it is not place for a princess" the servant then drifted her eyes to Liz who stood in frozen terror " and you my lady-"  
  
Liz suddenly pushed past her in midsentence and dashed to the door. She heard Maria call after her but she kept running. She couldn't risk getting caught, she had to get out of this castle.   
**********************************  
Queen Diane was making rounds around the land, observing the servants do their work. She was just rounding when she bumped into someone.  
  
" oh e-exuse m-me" Liz stuttered looking at the ground.  
  
"It's alright my dear"  
  
Liz's head snapped up and when she recognised the woman as the queen she automatically fell to her knees in respect, completely forgetting that here and now is not the place to be the peasant she is. Diane laughed and bought Liz back up to her feet.  
  
"now now my dear there's no need for that, hmmmm i must say i have not seen you before, who are you?"  
  
Liz was shocked. Here she was face ot face with the Queen herself...and she can't just say ' I'm a peasant my queen', so she thought hard and fast and then rememebred what Maria told her.  
  
" I am conntess Elizabeth Parker your Majesty. I am sure your daughter Maria spoke of me" Liz answered as confidently as she could.  
  
Diane brightened immediately " Ah yes she explained you were new here and she had invited you to dinner, which ofcourse you shall attend?"   
  
Liz sucked in a breath and resigned to herself that she has been brought to this prison by the hand of a princess who meant well , and now she is being dragged to her personal hanging by a queen who doesn't even know it.  
  
" Ofcourse i shall, i wouldn't miss it!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"wonderful, now i am sure Maria won't mind if i steal you for a while, the party is in an hour and i would like to show you everything you need to know about our dinner traditions, Maria doesn't like to talk about them so i shall explain" Diane took Liz's arms and led down the endless halls that seemd to go on forever.  
**********************  
Max was walking through the kitchen to grab some food when he overheard one the servants speaking to another.  
  
" And when i looked up there she was, she as wearing this dark blue dress and she had brown hair. They seemed to be in a very heated conversation but why in the storage room i don't undertand."  
  
" Was she beautiful?" the other servant asked.  
  
" Like an angel....more beautiful than princess Tess and princess Isabel put together"  
  
"Wow, imagine if the prince sets his eyes on her"  
  
"I regret to inform you that he is already taken by princess Tess......hmmm there's always the duke"  
  
"Duke Kyle?! you must be mad, although he does have his good side"  
  
"Well anyway we must ready dinner and an extra plate"  
  
"extra plate....you mean she's staying for the party?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"oh i can't wait to see her, for i must see this so called angel myself"  
  
' And so must I' Max thought curiously. Could this same angel be the same mysterious woman he witnessed outside. Either way his curiousity gained the best of him and soon he couldn't wait till dinner.  
  
TBC  
  
  
I just wanted to say thank you for the feedback! and YES jeff is Liz's real father. She's not adopted. 


	6. chapter6

'Oh no were is she?where is she?' Maria was frantically searching through the rooms and halls looking for Liz. It had been 10mins since the outburst and now Maria's feet were growing tired with their endless search. Maria thought about what happened and felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant for Liz to be that uncomfortable and angry. Sure it was a bad idea to bring her, and if the rest of her family ever found out they'd probably hang her.....along with Liz. " It is not appropriate for a peasant to live the life of a noble" her mother once said to her, but Maria couldn't understand why. She only wanted to help Liz into a better life than being beaten up in alleys. Now she is running around not knowing what is what and where. Maria began to feel panick ' what if they caught her already...no! not gonna happen, and with that Maria forced her feet to move as she continued the search.  
**************  
" Elizabeth dear that dress is quite beautiful, although i must say i've never met a conntess with such dress sense" Diane pointed at the dress which made Liz feel awkward.  
  
" Um well you can say i'm one of a kind your majesty" Liz replied tryng to keep her racing heart from exploding.  
  
"Well it suits you, so tell me dear what brings you to London?"  
  
"Well.....um...you see my mother died when i was born and i had been living with my father ever since, until he too passed away recently" Liz looked down as tears of saddness threatened their way to her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear i'm sorry, i didn't mean to intrude like this"  
  
" it's alright, i just decided to move here for a change" Liz explained.  
  
" Of course, well i do hope you enjoy your stay.....now i would like to tell you about our dinner party traditions" Diane changed the subject to a more cheerful event.  
  
" That would be great" Liz smiled.  
  
" Now i do not know if Maria told you but, Princess Tess prince Michael, Duke Kyle, Sir Alex and his fiance Isabel and Maria and her brother prince Maxwell will be joining us"  
  
" Oh so many people...." Liz thought with wonder in her voice and fear in her mind.  
  
"indeed...now the traditions start in were each person sits......" and for the next hour Liz listened to Diane drone on and on about nothing and everything from were they sit to how they stand. Liz simply nodded from time to time,smiling and looking interested.  
  
*****************  
"Alex get your butt off my clothes!!!!!.......oh now look what you've done! they're wrinkled!" Isabel yelled at her fiance who has jerked off the bed and ran to the other side of the room for protection.  
  
" p-please don't hurt me" Alex joked and tried to look afraid but failed and began to laugh.  
  
Isabel tapped her foor on the floor with her hands on her hips.  
  
" It's not funny Alex, these are very expensive and rare silks!"   
  
"Oh Isabel i'm sorry but you just look so cute when you're angry" Alex pouted.  
  
" I am not cute!!!" Isabel shrieked.  
  
" well ok you're not....you're ugly and smelly" Alex raised an eyebrow to show he was kidding.  
  
" coming from a man i have to personally drag to the bathroom so he can take a shower" Isabel countered.  
  
" Hey!!! i am just not fond of them" Alex defended.  
  
" and dogs aren't fond of them either but you don't see THEM complaining when they finally stop scratching so badly!"  
  
"are you calling me a dog?!"  
  
" well let's see....you pant when you're excited, you beg when you want something, you bark at the maid when you're hungry, oh and you drool when you sleep!!!"  
  
" very funny...." Alex said sarcstically.  
  
"thank you i'm very proud of myself" Isabel smiled.  
  
" You're getting good, better than me" Alex smiled back.  
  
"I've been practicing"  
  
" well.... may i have a congratulations kiss?" Alex asked stepping forward.  
  
" Only if you BEG!" Isabel answered teasingly.  
  
The dissapointment was extremely evident on Alex's face and he pouted. " I'll get you for this" he pointed accusingly at her.  
  
"Oh? what are you gonna do?..... now c'mon we have to get ready before we're late" Isabel explained and tried to straighten out the wrinkled clothes. When she got them in order again Alex smiled devilishly.  
  
"THIS!!" he yelled and with that jumped on the clothes again.  
  
"Alex!!!!"  
*********************  
Maria's panick after an hour began to subside and was replaced by saddness ' I guess she left' . She began to walk back to her room when she met the servant that walked in on them earlier. The servant noticed the princess's distress.  
  
" Your highness are you alright?" she asked.  
  
" Oh i'm fine, thank you" Maria answered not really paying attention.  
  
"Well i've fixed an extra seating at the table for conntess Elizabeth for dinner tonight" The servant informed her.  
  
" Oh right, about that....Elizabeth will not be staying for dinner tonight so you may remove it" Maria told her.  
  
" But you highness i saw her with her majesty the queen and she seems as if she's staying" the servant explained to Maria who looked shocked beyond words at the words 'queen' and she is staying' rung in her head. The sevant sensed her panick and reassured her quickly, although very confused.  
  
" They seemed to be talking happily your highness"  
  
Maria froze "Oh...uh then thank you" she stumbled and hurriedly walked away with a sigh of relief and went to seek them. She looked at the time on the big clock in the hall and noticed that it was 8:00 o'clock.   
  
"Oh my god!!! how long have i been looking for her!!!??? I'm going to be late!" she gasped ' i'll see Liz there.....i hope'.  
******************  
Outside a carriage came to a halt. The driver walked to the carriage dorr adn opened it allowing Princess Tess and Prince Michael to step out. Right after they entered another carriage approached and Sir Alex and princess Isabel came out and followed them into the entrance. The queen was waiting for her guests and children while holding Liz closely to her. It was dinner time.  
  
TBC 


	7. chapter7

"Alex Isabel how good to see you!" Diane rushed towards them and greeted them with a hug. Then she turned her attention to the guests of honor.  
  
"Ah price Michael princess Tess it's an honor you could make it please make yourselves comofortable" She gestured towards the large living area which was adjacent to the dining area.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us" Michael bowed and Tess curtsied.  
  
Just then Max and Maria entered and strode over to them. Michael had his eyes fixed upon Maria as she glided effortlessly towards him in that beautiful puprle dress that brought out her eyes. Michael bowed again and smiled shyly at Maria who returned it just as shyly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again my prince"  
  
" not as pleasurable as seeing you princess" he took her hand and kissed it. Maria's whole body instantly felt warm and electrifying. She blushed but did not remove her hand form his, as it seems he had no intetion on letting her go.  
  
Max bowed and he too greeted Tess with a light kiss on the hand. As he was walking towards her he noticed how her yellow gown brought out her features beautifully, especially that smile. Something inside him felt strange though. He felt some force that was keeping him from actaully feeling for her. He also knew that, that was because he was too anxious to see that mysterious stranger, who he couldn't spot anywhere.  
  
He gave Tess a smile and left her to greet Alex and Isabel.  
  
"It's good to see you Max...heh i see you found yourself a winner" Alex pointed at Tess who was staring at Max. Alex knew Max was very choosy and nevr let any of the drooling women in too close.  
  
"Alex!" Isabel hissed and Max just smiled.  
  
Duke Kyle walked in and looked around as his gaze rested on a lonely Tess.  
  
" Why good evening you must be the delightful princess Tess. I am Duke Kyle and it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed as she curtsied.  
  
" It's good to meet you Duke Kyle" she replied feeling a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. ' I wonder what that is' she thought.  
  
"Ahem!everyone it's good you could make it. Now i know it was supposed to be just us but an unxpected visitor arrived today. She is Maria's friend" Maria's head snapped towards her mother as she remembered  
  
"Liz" she whispered.  
  
" I would like to introduce you to Connntess Elizabeth Parker" she gestured to a young woman with long dark brown hair that cascaded arounf her shoulders, brown eyes that bore holes through your very soul and was wearing a beautiful blue dress.   
  
Max held his breath. For he could not breathe at all. If angels walked the earth he would've been straring at one with awe right now. His heart began an endless race and he felt his knees grow weak. He saw everyone move in to make their hellos. He knew he should but he feared one simple 'hello' could turn him in a nervous stuttering fool.' oh but just to hear her speak' he thought. At that he moved towards her but was cut in by Duke Kyle who seemed just as stunned with such beauty. He was ofcourse about to intervene but was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.Tess.  
  
Liz was beyond nervous. She was down right terrified, yet with a mix of excitement. She was finally given the chance to live it up. Might as well enjoy it while she can. One small dinner party won't harm anyone. Right?  
  
Wrong! Because as soon as she walked into the room her eyes witnessed the one thing her heart was blinded by.....love. There he stood, dark hair that fell on his face covering those soulful brown eyes and that elegant suit he wore. A prince he was indeed. She feared how he made her lose her balance yet she loved how he just made her fall...right into him.  
  
Liz didn't want ot be caught staring so she averted her eyes before they net his own and began to greet the rest of the guests. That was when Duke Kyle walked up to her. He was indeed a handsome man and seemed polite and charming with his jokes and discussions. From the corner of her eye Liz saw that stranger approach her but be held back by a petite blonde.  
  
Maria let out a huge breath and disentagled herself from Michael.  
  
"If you'll excuse me i must speak to Elizabeth" she turned and hurried over to Liz grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Kyle.  
  
"Oh thank goodness! I was so afraid they got you! damn it i'm stupid will you ever forgive me Liz i didn't mean it i'm sorry" Maria babbled but was silenced when Liz laughed lightly.  
  
"It's alright Maria. I might have overreacted a bit but i know your heart is pure and you only meant well.....besides " Liz grinned devilishly " that's not so bad". Maria grinned from ear to ear and gave Liz a hug.  
  
"Thank you" Liz whispered honsetly.  
  
"you're welcome....oh i see you haven't met my dear brother yet"   
  
" Ah no i haven't the pleasure yet". Maria took Liz's hand and dragged her again towards Max. Liz wasn't looking and so when Maria stopped and made her face him she looked up and almost fainted to see the one that captured her heart.'he's Maria's brother?!'  
  
"Max i would like you to meet my best friend Elizabeth, or Liz" Maria announced " Liz this is my brother prince Maxwell, or Max"  
  
" It's an honor to meet you your highness" Liz curtsied keeping her eyes downcast as peasant instincts kicked in. Maria noticed and lightly nudged her. Liz quickly regained focus and stood with her chin raised. Max bowed and couldn't help but notice the quick change. His eyes quickly scanned the angel from toe to body to face to eyes. Now that he has looked into them there is no way he's looking anywhere else. Liz also scanned the prince from his muscular well built from to his handsome face and then to his eyes. Max seemed too lost to speak but knew it was his cue.  
  
"The honor is all mine" he choked out with a smile.  
  
Maria noticed the exchange and couldn't help but feel giddy. That was until a high pitched voice broke the spell.  
  
"And i am princess Tess of France" Tess stated proudly as she grabbed Max's arm possessively. As soon as she did that Liz was shaken from the stare and brought back to the harsh reality ' Damn it Liz what is wrong with you. You almost forgot that you're a peasant and he's prince. And a prince is to be with a princess. I am such a fool' Liz thought sadly as she averted her eyes and curtsied Tess.  
  
"It's a pleasure"  
  
Max frowned and was about to apologise for Tess's actions when Diane announced that dinner was to be served.  
  
At the table, the queen sat at the head with both Maria and Max on either side. Next to Maria Michael sat and Tess sat by Max. Next was Isabel who sat by Tess and Alex who sat by Michael. Liz was left to sit by Alex. She felt like such an outsider.'This is going to be an ineresting dinner' she thought  
  
TBC   
  
Well i updated as soon as i got your feedbacks you guys! i'm trying to dedicate my time to this story so these two new chapters are here! 


	8. chapter8

The first part of the meal went quite well. Liz was drowned with curious questions which she had to answer with obvious lies. It was hard to come up with things at the top of her head but she was doing fine so far.  
  
" Tell me Elizabeth how to you find London?" Alex asked politely. ' Something's odd about her' he thought.  
  
"I think it is lovely. It's very different from Liverpool" Liz answered in her best ladylike voice.  
  
" and tell me how did you and Maria meet?" Isabel continued the assault.  
  
"Well-" Maria tried to help but was cut off by Liz.  
  
" I was taking a stroll through the streets when i came by an alley. Two men jumped me but thank goodness Maria and her guards were there. She saved my life."Liz smiled gratefully at Maria, but it was only obvious to Maria what she really meant. Max had stiffened when Liz mentioned she was attacked. He should've been there to protect her 'woa where did THAT come from' he thought, then looked towards the angel seated before him and felt his heart flutter. ' oh! that's where'.  
  
"That is indeed an interesting way to meet someone. Now i know this is a drastic change of subject but, did i mention how beautiful you look?" Kyle commented with a smile. Liz blushed.  
  
"uh thank you duke Kyle. I'm flattered." Liz smiled shyly, finding the white table cloth very interesting. More interesting than meeting the stares around her. Especially prince Max's which seemed to sweep over her, making her want to run and hide and run up and kiss him passionately at the same time. 'Snap out of it Liz!' she scolded herself when she realized she was staring. She quickly looked away and Max smiled. Tess noticed this and immediately wove her fingers with his ontop of the table so everyone can see.  
  
'Max is mine!' Tess thought.  
  
Max was caught by surprise with Tess's sudden move. He had no time to react before Liz noticed and the glazed look in her eyes disappeared. Maria glared at Tess unnoticably and then gave a sad look towards her brother and friend. It was obvious something was going on there, by the way he looked at her. Max never looked at a woman like this before. It almost looked as if he was inlove.  
  
" It was a pleasure indeed to state the fact" Kyle continued his flirting as if nothing happened. Liz looked at Kyle and blushed again with a small smile. She noticed Tess glaring at her again and then looked around the table. Maria was giving a symapthetic look but was currently distracted by Michael who was whispering in her ear. Alex and Isabel were discussing something political which Liz didn't understand and Max won't stop staring. Liz was getting very uncomfortable.  
  
"Um well I do hate to be abrupt but i must leave." Liz announced as she stood up. All the men stood at once in respect. Liz eyed them curiously.  
  
"Oh dear why? is there something wrong?" Diane asked in concern.  
  
"Oh no but i must leave to find accomidation for the night" Liz lied.  
  
" I don't understand. Are you not already settled?" Max finally spoke to her. Liz found his voice so drowning.  
  
"No i arrived today you see" Liz explained trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"Well you should stay here then. It is only right that you are not wandering outside late at night" Max proposed. Tess gritted her teeth.  
  
"But Max my dear she might already have plans" Tess argued.  
  
" That really isn't neccessary-"Liz began but was interrupted.  
  
"I insist. Do not tell me you are going to refuse a prince" Max smiled.  
  
Liz hesitated for a minute then answered " Ofcourse not. I would be honored".  
  
"Splendid! then Maria will show you to your room later" Diane put in.   
  
The rest of the dinner went by uneventful. Liz spoke from time to time but usually listened and tried to understand what they were discussing. When they asked her a question she did not know te answer to Maria always came to the rescue explaining to them how she traveled alot and barely had time to be tutored. Everyone seemed to except that answer but Tess. ' I don't like her. She's hiding something and i'm going to find out what. After her dirty little secret is revealed Max will no longer look at her like a goddess but he will be worshipping me instead' Tess smiled inwardly at her plan.  
  
" It was a pleasure to meet all of you" Liz told the guests as they were leaving. Isabel approached her and gave her a quick hug. Liz stiffened at the touch but returned it anyway. When Isabel pulled back she went to stand by Alex and they both smiled.  
  
" The pleasure was all ours" Alex bowed then led Isabel out the door to the carriage.  
  
Michael then stepped forward and bowed before her. Then he stood straight and gave a slight smile " Lovely to meet you" he said. Then with his hand he motioned for Tess to join his side. She reluctantly left Max and trudged towards the two. She gave out an annoyed sigh after Michael glared at her and curtsied.  
  
"Yes lovely to meet you" she said in a fake voice. Liz curtsied to the two and smiled. She didn't like the way Tess was looking at her. ' If looks could kill' she thought bitterly. Tess then turned and walked back to Max and kissed him on the lips. Liz couldn't help but wince and feel her heart shatter. ' What is this? what is wrong with me?!..... I'm jealous.....' Liz realized when she felt hate and anger towards Tess.  
  
Max couldn't help but notice how full Tess's lips were and how they briefly felt upon his own.' I wonder how Elizabeth's would be like' he dreamily thought as he gazed upon the small desirable red mouth of the countess. Maria broke his thoughts when she squealed and led Liz by the hand towards the chambers, skipping all the way. Max chuckled ' Girls will always be girls' he thought.  
***************  
"-and this will be your room!" Maria spread her hands as if she was showcasing it to a buyer. Liz looked around the room. It was about the same size as Maria's but the color was dark red instead. Liz walked around getting a feel of the room then took a deep calming breath.  
  
"This is amazing! i can't believe this is happening" Liz breathed happily, twirling and then threw herself on the bed wrapping herself in the big fluffy cushions. Maria followed and layed down next to her.  
  
" I'm glad you like it"  
  
" Are you kidding it's beautiful" Liz sat up and took another look around then looked back at Maria " How close is my room to yours?" she asked.  
  
" Oh it's only a few doors down. Max's is right across the hall, and my mother's is at the other part of the castle"  
  
"Why so far away?" Liz asked.  
  
" I don't know. I guess she likes the solitude at night." Maria replied shrugging. Then she jumped off the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"Well i best go and get my beauty sleep. I'll see you in the morning"  
  
" Well ok. Sleep well" Liz paused and fell back on the bed smothering herself " I know I will".  
  
Maria laughed and walked out. After a few minutes Liz walked to the door and peered outside. More specifically across the hall to the large wooden door that seperated her and the man she has fallen inlove with. Liz sighed and let the door shut behind her as she walked back into her room. ' This is going to be a long night' she thought.  
  
And indeed it was, because two hours later she was still laying wide awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn't take it anymore so she got out of bed. She had found a creme coloured night gown neatly put for her by the bed, so she had put it on and decided to sleep. But now she found she couldn't so she decided to take a stroll out in the hall. As soon as she stepped out she saw that door again. She could almost feel him, breathing, turning from side to side trying to get comfortable. She slowly came near the door and traced it with her fingers, leading them from the hard oak to the metal knob. Her hand lingered there for a moment as she imagined what it would be like to enter and feast her eyes on him. She sighed heavily and continued her walk down the hall.  
*********  
Max couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to the woman that captured his heart. Elizabeth. What a name, he chanted her name over and over again in his head. ' What it would feel like to just touch her' he thought and then groaned.' If i keep thinking like that i'd end up ravishing her where she sleeps right now'. He tossed and turned in bed but sleep would not come. His thoughts then turned towards Tess. Yes he had thought Tess was a beautiful, intelligent, delicate woman..but she was predictable. On the other hand Elizabeth, or should he say Liz, she was mysterious, beautiful indeed, quite. ' You'd she she had many secrets'he thought. After a few moments of trying he gave up and got out of bed. ' If i can't sleep might aswell make more use the night'. With that thought he slid outside his room. He saw the door that held his mysterious creature and his eyes wandered to the knob, that with a twist can unravel her to him. Max shook his head and reluctantly turned and headed down the hall.  
  
TBC 


	9. chapter9

After a bit of wandering Liz found herself out at a large balcony that showed off the whole city. To think she used to be a small speck to anyone standing here, but now she looks on and it is indeed a beautiful sight. If only her fellow peasants could see it, that no matter how useless they think they are...they're the ones creating this view.   
  
A gust of wind blew and she suddenly felt cold. Feelings of guilt and betrayl washed over her and she knew that when she followed through this charade, she was only setting herself up for disappointment. Tomorrow she will have to bid farewell to this luxury and go back to being a commoner. Liz sighed heavily ' if only...' she thought dreamily.  
*******************8  
The moon shone brightly sending a pale glow on her face making her eyes sparkle, her long hair shine and her red lips glisten. To the empty night she would've been an unknown beauty but to a man.....or rather a prince she was countess Elizabeth, a woman that held his heart.  
  
He had been walking along trying to clear his head of thought of Liz, so that he may be greeted with a goodnight's sleep. Ofcourse it didn't help his quest when he stepped onto one of the balconies with the view of the city...only to find a view of his mind-intruder herself. As Max silently approached, he found she had her eyes closed with a wishful look on her face. She wore one of Maria's night gowns yet her feet were bare and she did not have a robe on to hide her semi-nudity. Perhaps she thought no one would be watching, either way now Max was glad he couldn't sleep. Hesitating for only a second but unable to contain the urge, he made himself known.  
  
" What are you thinking?" he asked softy.  
  
Liz snapped open her eyes and jumped back in a fright. She then relaxed to see it was a familiar face yet panicked in excitement to find it prince Max's. She masked that feeling though and tried to calm down. When she caught her breath a second later she looked at him and replied.  
  
" Oh your highness you frightened me!"  
  
Max felt a little guilt for scaring her but then smiled.  
  
"I did not mean to...and please there is no need for formalities, you may call me Max" he told her.  
  
' Oh my here i am calling the son of the queen by his first name, how more uncomfortable can this get!?' Liz thought.  
  
" I understand but if i may oppose to that suggestion. I would be more comfortable keeping it formal...."Liz replied with some force in her voice.  
  
Max frowned " I do not wish for you to refer to me as 'your highness' evertime i speak to you. I myself find it uncomfortable" he eyed her curiously.  
  
Liz flushed under his gaze and found herself giving in " very well..Max...i shall call you that then" she said with a small smile.  
  
Max smiled back " that would be great...Liz"  
  
Liz froze when he said her name. The way he said it sent shivers up her back and not because it was cold, not at all. Max noticed the bumps on her skin and immediately inquired  
  
" May i ask what brings you out in the middle of the night all alone and especially with hardly any attire" he asked pointing at her clothes. Liz blushed and looked down.  
  
" I couldn't sleep your hi- Max. and at the time being it didn't matter to me" she explained herself then looked back up to see that he had come closer and was now by the ledge next to her.  
  
" nor i " he said without looking at her. Liz noticed he was watching the peaceful city below them.  
  
" It's a beautiful a view isn't it" she said while she too looked on. he turned and looked at her.  
  
" Yes it is" he agreed not taking his eyes off her. She felt her insides tingle and heat up. He then looked back to the city and put on a sad wistful face. Liz saw him from the corner of her eye.  
  
" What troubles you Max?" she asked with concern in her eyes.  
  
" It's nothing...." he shook his head and turned around with his back to the view.  
  
" It's not nothing Max. I can see it in your eyes.." he looked at her "tell me what's wrong" she finished.  
  
Max sighed again and without looking at her began to explain.  
  
" Sometimes i wish i wasn't a prince. Whenever i can't sleep i sometimes come here and simply enjoy what lies before me. Not the money, not the luxury, not the title...but the people. They don't know how lucky the are to have what only us of the higher status don't have. Freedom. I mean these peasants work, play, mary who they please, and they live what life they choose. While I have to be a puupet. A puppet to my family, and let them hold me by my strings and make me do what they please!" by now Max had gotten angry and banged his fists on the stone beneath his fingers. Liz didn't even flinch at the sound.   
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me, i did not mean to lose my temper" he apologized as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
" It's alright. I undertand how you feel, but let me tell you this" she turned and looked him in the eyes " Whatever puppet you think you are...you're not as bad as the ones down there" she pointed towards the city.  
  
"Everyday they wake up at the break of dawn. They work till the sweat is dripping off their skin and till their feet cannot hold them right. Then they rest at home before they have dinner which is probably a piece of bread, some water and soup..and if they're lucky some chicken or meat.After that they go to sleep in beds of straw or dirty cloths, Then in the morning they get up and do it all over again. There's no time for fun Max. It's a harsh world out there and YOU should consider yourself lucky" Liz finished with a deep breath and then stared at him to gauge any reaction.  
  
Max just stood there silently digesting all the information and realized that what she says is true. He looked into her eyes and caught a glimpse of pain, but quickly dismissed it as it passed quite quickly. Carefully he stepped closer to her. Liz could almost feel his breath on her skin.  
  
" I guess i should also consider myself lucky to be in company of such a woman" he murmured, his expression turning from seriousness to a sudden intent gaze. Liz swallowed hard and tried to keep her heart from running away from her.  
  
"I-I I suppose" Liz was hardly able to answer.  
  
" I must say that from the moment i saw you i found myself enchanted and absolutely hypnotised" he softly said taking another step forward. He was only a few inches away from her face. Liz was finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden.  
  
" I..don't know what to say" she said staring intently into his eyes.  
  
Max then slowly lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumbs over her jaw and then lips. Liz felt herself falling. Max was creating sensations she never knew existed and she loved it. She was caught by surprise by what happened next.  
  
" You must forgive me for what i am about to do but i cannot help myself" he breathed in a husky voice " But i have spent half the night imagining what it would feel like to kiss you" and before Liz could think of anything to say, Max had gently leaned down and brushed his lips against hers in the softest kiss that she has experienced.  
  
Max felt like jumping up and down in full joy. He had finally got to taste a little bit of heaven and all of a sudden he couldn't get enough. So before she could pull back, not that he felt she wanted to, he swooped in for another kiss but this time it was a more passionate desperate kiss. His tongue darted out and traced her bottom lip asking permission. Liz knew immediately what he wanted and without rational thought she parted her lips and allowed his tongue entrance. For the next few minutes his tongue explored the deepest recesses in her mouth and allowed her to do the same. Halfway their tongues fell into a duel that left them breathless and gasping for air.  
  
As Liz took some air in her lungs she replayed the recent events and gasped. ' I just kissed the PRINCE!!! oh my goodness' Liz jumped back , away from his touch. Max looked at her questioningly while trying to breathe himself.  
  
"I-I I'm sorry Max-your highness forgive i-i must go" Liz quickly excused herself and rushed back into the castle where the darkness enveloped her and she was out of sight.  
  
"Liz!! Liz wait please WAIT!" Max cried after her and tried to follow but she had disappeared. Max pushed his back to a wall and growled with frustration "damn it!" he shouted.  
*********************  
Liz didn't stop running till she got to her room.She quickly shut the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. ' What have i done? what have i done? what have i done!?' she thought to herself, but then she caught herself smiling. She had to admit that the kiss was the most unforgettable experience of her life. The way his lips felt against hers. The was his tongue felt inside her mouth, duelling with hers. Liz groaned and covered her face in frustration.  
  
" What am i doing?!!!" Liz asked herself loudly.  
  
"You're nobody! you hear me? you're no countess! you're just a poor peasant acting like one. Once they find out who you are they shall try you for impersonation of a courtier and feed you to the wolves!!!" Liz almost yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
In the shadows a pair of eyes blinked as they made note of what has been said. Then they quietly left the room to report their findings.  
'I'm gonna get paid well for this!' the shadow smiled happily as they crept along the walkways and out of the castle.  
  
  
TBC  
  
here's the next part...ENJOY! 


	10. chapter10

"What do you have to report to me?" Tess asked as she stood in the darkness of the night.  
  
" I have some very interesting news, but let me see you keep your end of the bargain" The figure said.  
  
"Oh very well" Tess sighed and threw him a velvet back that tinkled as it landed in his palm. His eyes turned greedy as he stared at the silver coins that lay within "now tell me!".  
  
" She was not in her room when i came so i waited. An hour later she burst in and she said to herself....." Tess listened and smiled. An evil smile.  
*********************  
  
"Good morning! Look at the sun and feel the warmth of the day! for it is indeed a splendid light!!" Maria came into Liz's room with all the cheeriness a person could possess. The room was dark so she went to the huge curtains and sprang them apart,reavealing a blinding bright light. A groan was heard and a flying pillow hit Maria in the chest.  
  
"Ouch! Liz?"  
  
"Go away" came her groggily voice, because her face was muffled with the huge pillows above her head.  
  
" Liz! your'e still sleeping i don't believe you it's like 7!" Maria said in disbelief.  
  
"A time when i would like to be sleeping" Liz finally raised her head and looked Maria in the eyes. Maria just rolled her eyes.  
  
"C'mon mother expects us to meet her for breakfast"  
  
Liz quickly shot up at that and Maria only smiled. She threw Liz a dress that was settled on a wooden chair. Liz looked at the gown. It was a moderate yellow with a white flower hand painted on one side of it's waist. Liz looked at it in awe.  
  
"Wow. It's beautiful. Is that flower really hand painted?"  
  
"By our best artist. Here, there's a white scarf to wrap around your neck, a beaded yellow necklace, and lovely white slippers..all from chez Maria" Maria handed her the contents and smiled.  
  
"Am i always gonna be borrowing clothes and such from you?" Liz asked.  
  
"Not if i take you shopping!" Maria jumped up and down in excitement at her idea. Liz shook her head and laughed slightly. ' Whoever knew a princess could behave like such a child'. After Liz was dressed, she and Maria walked down the halls heading towards the courtyard. Once there Liz noticed, the breakfast table looked just as big and varied as the dinner table. Her mouth hung open and watered. Never in her wildest wishes......  
  
" Ah goodmorning Maria and a goodmorning to you countess" Diane greeted with almost the same cheeriness as Maria. Liz's head snapped up from the food to the queen and curtsied. She then noticed another figure standing. When her eyes saught it out she found it was none other than Max. He bowed. Liz stood frozen for a second as memories from the previous night flooded through her. Their talk, his closeness and their kiss. Liz could still feel those lips of his on hers. God how she wanted to run and kiss him again. Tell him sorry about last night. Tell him she loved him. ' Love' she thought ' I'm inlove with him. I'm inlove with the prince on England'. She curtsied trying to avoid his piercing gaze. She wondered what he was thinking right now. Did he hate her for running away form him like that?  
  
' My god she's beautiful! looking at her in that yellow dress with the white flower makes me want to kiss her. Oh that kiss. It was so perfect. So many women have claimed a kiss yet Liz had claimed my lips. My heart is beating so fast right now. I can't lose control now. I can't. Last night was a night i thought i only dreamed of. Our talk, our closeness, our kiss. I wonder what she thinks of me now. Does she think i'm some kind of player? Does she hate me? I think i'd die if it was so. I'm inlove with her' Max was lost in thought as he bowed and then took his seat after his sister and Liz sat. Her couldn't take his eyes of her. He needed to talk to her, and soon.  
***********************  
"Tess what are you doing?" Michael asked as her stepped into the study. Tess was seated at the desk writing what looked like a letter.  
  
"Oh nothing dear brother..just writing a letter to a friend" Tess answered nonchantedly, but Michael could tell she was excited.  
  
" Which friend?" He inquired. He knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. Tess never did anything good.  
  
" How about we have a ball Michael?" Tess changed the subject, as she sealed the envelope and called for the servant. He entered and took the letter and left to mail it at Tess's request.  
  
"A ball? what for?" Michael curiously asked.  
  
"Well. The queen of England was kind enough to invite us to dinner....the least we could do is return the favor" Tess replied causually. Michael shook his head.  
  
" a ball though? for us it was only dinner"  
  
"Then with this ball we will show them that we are better" Tess said rationally. She saw Michael's hesitation and added "I do think princess Maria would be quite impressed" she raised an eyebrow. Michael's head snapped up at the mention of Maria's name. So many women had tried to enter his heart but only this wild woman had the courage to break his wall, and once she did..he found out what it meant to love soemone. He loved her. A small smile spread across his face. He turned to an anxious Tess.  
  
"Very well Tess. We shall hold a ball. Do you know who you're going to invite?" He asked. Tess jumped up and down in giddiness.  
  
" Oh this is great! It shall be the best ball ever!!"  
  
"I'm sure everyone shall enjoy themselves" Michael said as he walked out of the study full of thought of the blonde princess. The smile still on his face.  
  
"Oh everyone shall enjoy themselves...with the exception of Elizabeth" Tess hissed with a smile. She walked to one of the windows just in time to see the mailman arrive and pick up the letter. 'Indeed Elizabeth...it shall not be a pleasant night for you' she thought.   
  
****************  
  
Alex and Isabel wandered the garden behin their mansion, talking about nothings.  
  
"So Alex my dear, what do you think of our french guests?" Isabel asked Alex as they sat on a love seat. Alex was thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Well prince Micahel seems to be civil, charming and did i mention heads over heals inlove with Maria?!" Alex said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Inlove?! How do you know that?" Isabel asked clearly not believing it.  
  
"Oh please darling did you see the way he kept looking at her and whispering in her ear. He's obviously crazy about her" Alex reasoned. Isabel thought for a moment then nodded slowly.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, now what about Tess?"  
  
"She's pretty, sophisticated, talkative, loud voice-"  
  
"That's enough!" Isabel interrupted throwing her hands up in the air " I meant good things Alex dear"  
  
"Oh well, I suppose she is a good match for our dear prince Max yet as i watched on he didn't seem to be giving her much interest, he just kept on staring at countess Elizabeth"   
  
"yes, i noticed that aswell....do you think it is possible that she has perked our prince's interest?!" Isabel inquired.  
  
"Indeed. It looks like it, although something is very strange about her"  
  
"What do you mean strange? She 's beautiful, and well..prefect!" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"Yes...but she's not as beautiful...and perfect as you" Alex smiled and Isabel blushed.  
  
"You're so sweet you know that"  
  
"Yes now kiss me" and with that he leaned in and they kissed a sweet kiss.  
********************  
"Liz!" Max called out and Liz stopped at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned and saw him jog as he catched up with her.  
  
"Yes your highness?" Liz asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"It's Max......and i wish to speak to you" Max said softly , staring into her eyes.  
  
Liz swallowed hard. No matter how much she tried she found she couldn't resist those eyes. She nodded mutely and he took her hand and led her to the garden. Liz could feel the heat from his body as it shot through their joined hands. It was electrifying. Once Max was sure they were alone, he turned to Liz, still holding her hand and spoke quietly.  
  
"I wish to speak to you about last night"  
  
Liz couldn't stop staring. His face was like a magnet to her eyes. She remembered last night as if it was happening right now. Liz sighed dreamily.  
  
"Your high- Max i do wish to apologise for my behaviour. I did not mean to desert you" Liz aplogised and Max was taken aback.  
  
"Please do not apologise. I am the one that must be asking forgiveness. I was simply too forward with my actions. I did not mean to offend you"  
  
"Max you did not offend me. I was just...I just got scared i suppose" Max eyed her curiously.  
  
"Nobody has ever kissed me" She looked down shyly, hiding the embaressment. Two fingers slid beneath her chin and raised her face to meet his again. His eyes only showed love.  
  
"How could nobody not want to kiss such beauty as yourself" he stated, slowly caressing her cheek and jaw. Liz blushed.  
  
"Perhaps i did not suit the noble eye" Liz said. Max shook his head.  
  
" No nobleman in his right mind would not feel the desire everytime they lay eyes on you". Liz blushed even more.  
  
" Such flattery...." Liz trailed off as her eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips.  
  
"Liz?" he asked softly.  
  
"yes?" she answered just as softly.  
  
"May i kiss you?" Liz looked back up at him and as if by some magical force she felt her resistance melt and she succumbed to the lovely feeling that is enveloping her.  
  
"Yes you may" and with that he bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that lasted for a while until they both began to need more. In no time they were both searching each other's mouthes with their tongues. Max's hands were caressing her lower back as he drew her closer, crushing her against him. Liz's hands were around his neck holding him tightly to her. They suddenly drew back to gain some lost air. Their foreheads rested against each other as they regained their breaths.  
  
"That was-" Max began to say.  
  
"amazing" Liz finished for him. They both smiled.  
  
"From the moment i saw you i knew i was inlove. Please don't say a thing till i am done. I have lived my life trying to find a worthy bride to rule by my side, just to make my mother happy. Time after time women would come in hopes i would pick them, but i knew deep down that the right one for me would not be brought to me by my mother but will be brought to me by fate. I never knew what love was until i met you. You Liz have captured my heart and i-"  
  
"and you have captured mine" Liz interrupted placing her fingers on his lips to silence him. Max was caught by surprise by what she had said.  
  
"Before i met you i thought i was doomed to live a life without love. You changed that. The moment i laid eyes upon you i felt butterflies in my stomach and i could hear my heart beat. I knew then that i had a heart and that it belonged to you. I have fallen inlove with you" Liz continued looking at Max with love and Max was returning the gaze. They both smiled before their lips met once again.  
  
"Liz?!!!" Maria's voice echoed through the garden. Before the couple could react Maria walked around the corner and caught them tangled in each other's arms. Maria only smiled.  
  
"I knew it would happen, sooner of later...looks like it was sooner" Liz and Max blushed.  
  
"Well if you'd excuse me dear brother i must steal away your beloved. I have plans for the both us, and not time must be wasted!" Maria said as she pulled Liz out of Max's reluctant arms. Before Liz was completely out of his grasp, she reached up to him giving a quick kiss before she allowed Maria to drag her away. Their eyes stayed locked until Liz and Maria rounded a corner and were out of sight. Max walked back into the palace with a dreamy look and smile covering his face.  
  
TBC well guyz after i read your FB i just HAD TO post part10 ASAP. Thank you guyz so much for your support.  
oh bytheway i don't have a site.....cause sadly when it comes to such things i am an airhead at making one! 


	11. chapter11

I just thought i'd put in a little MM interaction before i go on with the story..for all you MM loverz out there! :)  
  
*****************  
"Where are we going?" Liz asked as she and Maria made their way to the city.  
  
"We..are going to buy you some clothes!" Maria announced cheerfully. Liz sighed heavily and stopped her. Maria turned around in confusion.  
  
"Maria.....why are you doing this? why are borthering yourself with me?" Liz asked wanting an honest answer. Maria stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Liz how could you ask me something like that!! you're my bestfriend you should be-"   
  
"Bestfriend? Maria you hardly know me. You saw me for the first time in that alley.." Liz paused and wiped her cheek revealing the healing bruise from under the makeup Maria had given her. " you offered me help and i accepted it, not knowing who you truly are and you nevertheless, not knowing who I am!" Liz let go of her arm and smiled. Maria had just stood there for the past few minutes contemplating what Liz had said. She smiled back.  
  
"Liz, no matter who you are and no matter who I am, i'm still here and you're still here, and that's proof enough of why i bother myself with you" Maria spoke earnestly taking her hand and squeezing it.  
  
"and i always thought princesses were nothing but rich, spoiled women who lived their lives in luxury and never followed a peasant's footsteps" Liz joked and laughed lightly at Maria's defensive shock so quickly added " But i guess i was proven wrong".  
  
By now they were walking and heading into the center of town were all the expensive dress stores laid out their silks for the hungry eye. Liz watched as a little girl appeared infront of an old lady. She couldn't hear what was being said but she could see as the little girl held out her hand with pleading in her eyes, and saw as the woman scorned at her and backed up as if her simple touch could cause her whole elegant dress to blacken. Liz also watched as the little girl's eyes glisten with tears.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Liz informed Maria as she left her side and ran to where the girl had hurried off to cry her tears. Entering a small pathway she saw the small one leaning against a wall sobbing.  
  
"Hey. Are you alright?" Liz asked softly as she approached her and put a gentle hand on her small shoulder. The girl jumped in fright and turned around to face Liz. There were tear stains on her cheeks that were mixing with the dirt that charred her innocent face.  
  
"Oh don't cry sweetie it's alright" Liz soothed as she took a step forward. The little girl stood there watchiing in wonder.  
  
"You're pretty" She said with her small voice. Liz stopped in her track and stared at the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" Liz finally asked.  
  
"Relubi" she answered, making a curtsy and giggling. Liz laughed lightly.  
  
"Relubi...that's a nice name, tell me Relubi where are your parents?" Liz asked with concern when she saw the girl's face go grim. Then Relubi looked up and shrugged.  
  
"At home" she stopped and looked at Liz's dress " You're pretty" she said again. Liz smiled.  
  
"I have to go" Relubi turned and ran off before Liz could stop her. She stood there for a moment remembering how she used ot be just like her. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of memorylane.  
  
"Liz are you alright?" Maria asked worriedly. When Liz just ran off she panicked and spent the last few minutes searching for her.  
  
"Yea.....just fine" Liz replied distantly adn then turned and smiled at Maria " So did you find anything interesting?". Maria immediately brightened as she remembered.  
  
"I found the perfect one!" she cheered and led Liz out of the pathway and to a nearby posh store.   
  
"This is it!" Maria proudly showed off a stunning forestry green dress. It was somewhat like the blue one Liz had worn last night except it was not as revealing. It was long enough to spread around her feet, leaving them hidden. It was short sleeved and the back was not revealing. At the front it was low cut showing a bit of cleavage. The only decoration on it were the golden ribbons that covered both sides. Liz breathed in the sight.  
  
"Oh Maria....it's beautiful" Liz touched the silk fabric between her fingers. She frowned slightly as a thought struck her.  
  
"Maria? This dress looks expensive and fit for a ball....why did it catch your attention?"  
  
"Oh did i forget to tell you? Before i came to get you i had a run on with our mailman. We got an invitation to attend a ball held my prince Michael and princess Tess..and you're invited aswell!" Maria squealed in joy. Liz's jaw dropped.  
  
"Me?! why would i be invited?" Liz asked disbelievingly. When she had met Tess, she immediately knew she had set her sights on Max and was not too fond of her taking his attention away from her.   
  
"Ofcourse they would invite you. They met you last night and it would be rude not to" Maria reasoned and then turned her attention back to the dress.  
  
"Miss?!" Maria called out to the saleslady. She was a middleaged woman who was not paying any attention to them. When she got there she almost fainted in shock.  
  
"Your highness! what a surprise to see you here! how may i serve you?" The lady curtsied and looked flushed in nervousness. Maria turned to Liz and smirked. Liz returned it with an amused grin. ' Being a princess defenitely had it's advantages' Liz thought.  
*******************  
  
Maria sat in the castle's orchard admiring the peacefulness. Liz had wanted to go through town on her own. She told Maria that she wanted to see a friend. Maria understood her request and now excitedly waited for her visitor. A servant then came and bowed in respect.  
  
"Your highness prince Michael of France has arrived" he announced, as Michael appeared from behind him along with his guards. Maria smiled and dismissed her servant.  
  
"Princess. It's good to see you" Michael greeted her with a kiss of the hand,and he too dismissed his guards. Now they were alone for the first time and Maria was nervous.  
  
"It's good you could come" Maria's voice almost rose to a shriek when she felt his lips upon her skin. Michael straightened and smiled back. A few minutes of unsteady silence passed through them.  
  
"Shall we take a stroll?" he asked. He was obviously nervous aswell and was trying to think of something to relieve the tension. Maria nodded.  
  
"Ofcourse...so tell me Michael do you miss France?" Maria asked starting a conversation as they made their way down the path.  
  
"Well...i miss the comfort of my own home and i miss the people that i reigned upon, so i suppose i do miss the land itself" Michael mused.  
  
"how come i have never heard of you before?" Maria quiered.  
  
"I don't like to be very public, unlike my dear sister ofcourse. She likes to make herself known" Michael explained. Maria nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yes i noticed during our dinner party"  
  
"Oh that reminds me...um will you be attending the ball?" Michael asked shyly. Maria stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it" she replied with a smile.  
  
"Splendid. Will you uh....will you uh be going with..with someone?" Michael stuttered. Maria looked at him with wonder. Sure she had seen men become stuttering fools during her presence but she never expected Michael to be one. She always thought he was a tough man with a courage of steel making him unbreakable. Usually she'd consider those kinds of men fools, but Michael..Michael was a very different case. He was...special.  
  
"No...well not unless someone invites me ofcourse" Maria replied, letting the statement hang in the air. Michael looked relieved that she said no but remained speechless. Maria was alittle worried by his silence but decided to test it.  
  
"and do you have a lucky lady to accompany you by your side?" Maria inquired with a raised eyebrow. Michael shook his head.  
  
"Well...there is this one....."he trailed off. Maria felt sadness wash over her. He had another.  
  
"You see she has beautiful blonde wild hair that shone through the sunlight, and forestry green eyes that i could get lost in and her name was .....well i do believe it was Maria" Michael added and smiled at the surprised princess.  
  
"You meant me?" Maria asked still not believing it. Michael shrugged.  
  
"Well i would've guessed by the way i couldn't keep my eyes off you or go a long time without touching you, you would've caught on" he said casually as if it were an ordinary statement. Maria however took it rather shockingly.  
  
"I-I don't know what i could say to-" Maria tried to think of something to say.  
  
"There's no need" Michael interrupted and brought her in for a sudden kiss. Maria was caught by surprise at first but as soon as she registered what was happening she began to respond. Michael traced her upper lip in silent request and she gladly complied by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to intrude into her deepest crevices. Michael's hands went around her waist and held her close to his chest and Maria's arms went around his neck bringing him even closer. Their kiss grew passionate but they reluctantly had to let go to catch some lost air.  
  
"You're a..a good..." Maria tried to say.  
  
"Yea you too" Michael had understood what she meant.  
***********************  
Liz had changed from her expensive attire to her normal peasant gown. If she was going to waslk around the peasant part of town she had to definitely look like she used to. She didn't want to catch attention to herself. After buying the new dress Liz still couldn't get the picture of Relubi out of her mind. She seemed so innocent and fragile, Liz couldn't just let her go like that. She wanted to help, so she took some money from Maria's purse and told her that she was going to see a friend. Maria was abit wary at first but agreed and said she'd fill the time on her own.  
  
Suddenly Liz looked up and saw the little girl sitting at the side of the street apparently waiting for someone to drop a few cents in. Liz quickly walked up ,taking out the gold coins, and threw them infront of her. Relubi was looking at the ground then and when she saw shiny yellow coins she looked up an saw Liz smiling at her. Shock was written all over Relubi's face as she stared at woman who was once dressed in silks, now in cotton.  
  
" You're not pretty anymore!" Relubi exlaimed. Liz understood what she meant so she didn't take it peronally.  
  
"It's ok Relubi. I just wanted to bring you some gifts" Liz pointed to the coins beneath her feet. Relubi followed her gaze.  
  
"Did you steal?" Relubi asked quietly. Liz shook her head.  
  
"No sweetie. Now you take this and give it to your mommy and daddy so you'll get some food and clean clothes" Liz replied and urged the coins into her hand. Relubi took them gratefully. She then jumped up and kissed Liz on the cheek. Liz smiled widely.  
  
"You're a real princess!" Relubi exlaimed and took off running to her home.  
  
"and you're a princess too" Liz called after her.  
  
TBC oh and from what i can tell it's only a couple more chapters till the finale! agains THANK YOUUU FOR THE FEEDBACK! 


	12. chapter12

"Hello Maria how was your day?" Liz asked as she walked into Maria's room. Liz looked up and almost fell to the floor laughing. Maria was lying face down on the bed,over and under a mountain of clothes with a dress stuck around her head. Maria looked up sharply and the dress fell on her face. Liz laughed.  
  
"Huh-wha?" Maria asked disoriented.  
  
"My goodness Maria what on earth happened in here. It seems like a hurricane hit in this room!" Liz exlaimed with a smile. Maria frowned for a inute then a panicked look spread across her face and she ran to Liz, grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my Liz! What am i going to wear what am i going to wear. I have nothing. Absolutely nothing! I need to wear something!!!" Maria shrieked.  
  
"Calm down Maria!! now slow down and tell me what this is all about" Liz told her and lead her to sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Alright.....When you were in town today i decided to meet with Michael and oh my Liz his lips ended up on mine and now we're going to the ball together and i am absolutely terribly nervous!" Maria started to shriek again and this time Liz joined her.  
  
"Maria this is fabulous! i am so happy for you" Liz said and gave her a brief hug.  
  
"Yes i know...and what about you? what did you do today?" Maria asked her with a smile.  
  
"Me?..well umm....I went to visit an old friend of mine, it's not important" Liz informed her. Maria raised an eyebrow in suspicion but decided to drop it. There were much more important things to deal with.  
  
"Oh...has my dear brother asked you to the ball yet?" Maria asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh...no he has not but that is alright" Liz replied and gave her a reassuring smile. Maria shook her head.  
  
"No no no...my brother will ask you to the ball you will accept you two will dance the night away and everyone will be happy!" Maria declared. Liz couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
"Well back to business..you still have not told me why your room looks like it's ben ravished, but now am i guessing why" Liz pointed to the pile and laughed again.  
  
"Oh Liz what am i going to wear?! It's hopeless!" Maria threw herself back on the bed and sighed heavily.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find something to suit the elegant princess of England..if it's the last thing we do!" Liz pledged with a laugh and Maria gave her a mock glare.  
*********************  
  
"Sir a letter has arrived for you" a man entered a room with a snow white letter ,wrapped in a red ribbon.  
  
"Who is it from?" Another man sitting behind an oak desk asked. The messenger approached him and dropped the envelope on his wooden desk.  
  
"I don't know sir. It was annonymous" he answered and retreated to the door.  
  
"Very well" the man answered and took the letter within his fingers and opened it. After a few minutes of reading the elegant handwriting he gave an amused grin. ' Tonight it is then my lady' he thought and threw the letter in the fire burning behind him to erase all evidence.  
*************  
After hours of deciding Maria had finally settled on a white dress that was embroided with small flowers. It was a a long dress that came up just above her ankles. The front and the back were both unrevealing and the sleeves were long.  
  
"You look beautiful Maria" Liz commented as they both stared into the tall mirror.  
  
" I suppose it's alright" Maria replied with a not so sure voice. Liz glared.  
  
"Oh no don't you DARE! You are going to wear this dress to the ball and if you think about changing one more time it will be over my dead body!" Liz exlaimed.   
  
"THAT can be arranged!...i am the princess after all" Maria replied with a smirk. Liz huffed. Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh very well. This dress it is!"   
  
"Excellent!" Liz smiled and began walking back to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Maria asked.  
  
"I am going to change" Liz announced and was out the door before Maria could say another word. Maria had really worked her up and she was so tired.  
  
"My sister giving you trouble?" a voice asked behind her. Liz was startled at first but then turned and recognized the voice.  
  
"Max! you scared me!" Liz jumped but was smiling.  
  
"Forgive me but i couldn't help but stay closeby" Max replied quietly and blushed, as did Liz.  
  
"Is there something you wante-" Liz started to ask but before she could finish Max was already crushing her against him in a feverent kiss. He pulled away slowly.  
  
"Just this" he answered her half asked question breathlessly.  
  
"Oh" she could only manage to say.  
  
"and.....I wanted to ask you to the ball ofcourse" Max continued .  
  
"Well i-"   
  
"and if you say no i'm going to keep asking relentlessly until my voice can no longer voice my question and even then i will find other ways to convince you attend it with me" Max interrupted her again.  
  
Liz laughed lightly " Well if you would have allowed me to finish....i was just about to accept your invitation" Liz assured him. Max smiled and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"You taste so sweet" he whispered against her lips "Tell me where you've been all my life"  
  
"Oh...somewhere..out there " Liz whispered back and kissed him back.  
  
"Well i must go" Liz suddenly announced and detached herself from his arms. Max frowned.  
  
"Why? do you know who long i have been aching to be with you?" Max argued. Liz gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Oh i am sorry. I promise i will make it up to you tonight at the ball....and after" Liz whispered in his ear. Max swallowed hard. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"You better" he warned with a raised eyebrow. Liz chuckled and gave him one last passionate kiss before disentagling herself from him and retreating to her room. Max reluctantly allowed her to leave and watched her disappear around the corner.  
He would see her at the ball tonight and it will be the most magical night ever, for tonight he shall pledge his love for her infront of the entire country.  
*****************  
  
TBC.....it's a bit short but i was just sooo busy lately...i just hope that's enough to feed you guyz(the best feedbackers i mean :) ) thanx for being patient!  



	13. chapter 13

The ball was a tremendous success. On a built stage at the front of the room the orchestra played like a symphony. In the middle danced the graceful couples to the now waltz music.  
  
"Your Majesty what an honor!" Tess glided over to the front door to greet her guests of honor. Giving the queen a wide smile, she drifted her gaze to Sir Alex and Isabel by his side, and the duke who was giving her an equally wide grin.  
  
"Tess darling what a wonderful ball, we are glad to be here indeed" Diane replied.  
  
"Pray tell where are the prince and princess?" Tess asked.  
  
"Oh they will be arriving soon don't worry my dear..." Diane then grew silent. Tess wondered what made her cease her cheery and revolting babbling. She then turned around and saw all the attendants either bowing or curtseying. Silence filled the ballroom. Diane gave her respectful curtsey, allowing the guests to rise and continue on with the party.  
  
"Sometimes i do forget that i am queen" Diane laughed and began to mingle. Alex and Isabel smiled politely and also moved along to dance. Tess stayed by the door awaiting rather impatiently for the arrival of the prince and the fraud. Not a moment too soon entered the princess with the company of her brother Michael. ' Oh how sickening' she thought at their all too giddy smiles. After a few seconds the prince followed with the fraud by his side. They too were also smiling. As she expected the ballroom went silent again as the guests bowed and the prince and princess returned the gesture. Pasting a fake smile on her face she approached them with a friendly greeting.  
  
" Maria, Max it is good of you to join us how are you?" she asked with her sweet voice. Michael gave her a suspicious look, Maria gave a polite tight smile, Max smiled totally oblivious and Liz gave a small smile.  
  
"We're fine Tess. Love the decor come Michael let's dance" Maria dragged Michael away and he made no effort to argue. Silence was uncomfortable between the remaining three.  
  
"Well....i guess we shall also make our way into the crowd" Max told her awkwardly.  
  
"Alright....well do enjoy yourselves" Tess replied sweetly and after they left her side it turned into a sly one. ' When the clock strikes one' Tess thought and went to catch up to the duke who was still standing a few feet away, smiling like an idiot.  
*****  
"Ow" Maria hissed.  
  
"Sorry" Michael said. Two minutes passed.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Two minutes passed.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Are you sure you know how to dance Michael?" Maria asked with a pained tone. Michael had been stepping on her toes for the last five minutes and she had come to the conclusion that all ten of them are stubbed.  
  
"Well...uh no i don't" Michael stammered and looked down shamefully. Maria brought his chin up to meet his eyes.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of Michael" Maria told him earnestly then she smiled " I can teach you if you want" she offered.  
  
Michael felt embarrassed and Maria sensed it so she whispered for his ears only " In private ofcourse".  
  
Michael's head snapped up to meet her devilish grin and he couldn't help but return it. Before she could say another word he swept her away and led her to a private balcony.  
  
"I'm all yours" he whispered huskily.  
*******  
  
" Countess would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Max bowed to the dark haired beauty. She turned and gave a playful smile.  
  
"Why the honor would be all mine your highness" she put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. A few minutes into the waltz and Max spoke again.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight" he whispered into her ear and made her shudder.  
  
"and you're mighty handsome too" she breathed back. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.  
  
"May i kiss you?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"You know you don't have to ask" she replied and before she knew it his lips were on hers in the most heart searing yet discreet kiss. After a moment they pulled back to catch their breath.  
  
"You take my breath away" she told him while trying to get her breathing back to normal. Max knew now was the right time to make his announcement.  
  
"Liz-" he started.  
  
"GET HER SHE'S OVER THERE!" a man was seen walking towards them followed by a group of guards. Everyone was confused at first except for Liz who's heart was racing and palms were sweating. Just when she thought it could be a mere coincidence her greatset fears have come true when they stopped right infront of her.  
  
"Arrest her!" the man shouted and the guards took her out of Max's grasp and began to pull her away.  
  
"What on earth?! what the hell do you think you're doing??!! let go of her!" Max yelled and grabbed her to him in the comfort of his arms. He was clearly furious by the way they were treating her...and Liz could only dread....  
  
"Your highness...with all due respect we have orders to arrest this fraud" the man explained while bowing. Right then the whole room turned their attention to the commotion. This angered Max even more.  
  
"Fraud?! what are you talking about?" he demanded and his grip tightened around Liz. The man pointed to Liz and informed him of the fact that Liz knew too well.  
  
"You highness this peasant has weasled her way into the royal family in hopes to rob you of your wealth" he stated just as the queen appeared with her Maria who had the most frightened look on her face.   
  
'Oh god' Liz thought. The air was slowly being sucked out of her lungs. ' This is it. This is my end. I'm going to be taken away and Max is going to hate me and be humiliated.'  
  
"A peasant?! why how dare you call her a peasant!" Max continued to roar over the silence.  
  
"Because she is one your highness. She is no countess" The man replied with such confidence that Max's and all the guest's eyes turned to Liz who stood there pale and stiff. Panick in her eyes. Max eyed her and felt himself begin to shake.  
  
"Liz? tell this man what a lier he is" he whispered almost inaudibly. Liz turned her face to gaze at him with unshed tears. Her silence only proved her answer.  
  
"No" he whispered shaking his head from side to side while Liz, now in full blown tears, shook her head up and down.  
  
"I-I i'm sorry" she whispered and she darted her eyes to Maria who stood there also with tears of dread in her eyes.  
  
"Now hold on. What is going on here? are you telling me that Countess Elizabeth Parker is actaully a peasant?!" the queen stepped up, clearly confused by the situation. The man nodded and gasps were heard.  



	14. chapter 14

Part 14  
  
  
The cell smelt of rotten cheese and mold. The iron bars that caged a prisoner form the outside world were rusty, and that rust had traveled all the way to meet the damp ceiling. Drops of water sailed ungracefully to the chipped stone floor where a thin pallet lay in the corner and upon a curled Liz sat. She had stopped weeping long ago from lack of tears and she stopped sobbing a while ago from lack of voice.  
  
Now she sat hugging her knees to her chest which was heaving in the most chattering way. A small window rested a few meters above her also surrounded by bars. She could see nothing but the sky and she noticed that it was past noon. Liz realized she had been in here for almost a complete day. No one had come for her, to send her aboard a ship or to drag her to the gallows.  
  
Liz swallowed.God forbid she did not want to die, did not want to be sent to a place where she would labor till her dying day. Although she did deserve it. Liz remembered Max's face when he discovered the truth, the way his faced faled in shock, the way his eyes widened in horror and the way he dislodged himself from her completely. She also remembered the days and nights before the ball when he had spoken sweet nothings in her ear and caressed her with gentle loving. What a fool she was to think him different from the stuck up royals that guard their hearts against peasants as well as their fortune.  
  
Sighing she got up from her cramped position and paced the dirty ground unbeknowest of the dust and mud that stuck to her feet. She walked to the window and watched the bright sun travel agonizingly slowly across the sky. What a fool she was to think she could hate him now. No matter the arrogance no matter the cruelty. She loved him then and she still does now. If only she was born noble, if only he would stride gallantly into this cell and save her from this fate and send her to his strong warm embrace.  
**********************  
  
"She lied to me!" Max nearly yelled and pounded his fist on the mahogany desk that resided in the library. Maria flinched at his hostility.  
  
"She loves you Max!" Maria countered knowing well that she would reach into him someho with the sensitive subject. Max froze for an instant as if stunned, the anger deminished from his eyes to be replaced by a soft whistful gleam....but only for a second.  
  
Max turned to his sister who was standing some feet away from him and stared hard at her. She stared back determined yet wavering at his glare.  
  
"She lied and tricked me" Max ground out between clenched teeth. Marie tried to protest but he held his hand up to silence her, signaling that he was not finished " she made me believe all these things and feel all these things when she was only a peasant hunting for a fortune" his tone turned harsh and bitter " and what better conquest than the prince, future king".  
  
Maria gasped, appalled at his judgement of Liz. There was only one way to set things straight and she had to used it to sway him.  
" She didn't even know about you Max" she said in a calm collected voice. HIs gaze snapped to hers. She had his attention now.  
" I found her in the streets cowering away as the guards hauled off her dead father's body. She looked to have been beaten" she paused for effect to gauge his reaction but he stood utterly still, his expression bland. His silence however was a sign for her to continue.  
  
" I offered help and she took it. When i led her to the palace she was more than shocked and at first refused to go but i urged her to come and she reluctantly agreed. My mother saw her and invited her to dinner and my dear brother" he voice growly soft and gentle " was when she first laid eyes on you".  
  
Silence filled the room and suddenly the only movement was the violent shaking of Max's head. His eyes had turned black with pain and anger and Maria's fear arose. He strode over to her and looked her straight in the eyes. When he spoke his voice was harsh and full of contempt.  
  
"Don't defend her Maria.Not like that.Not after what she has done. Whether she knew about me before hand or not she still lied abotu her true self and made me to think her a noblewoman-"  
  
"And would it have been better if she told you she was but a peasant? A poor filthy peasant, homeless and mannerless?!" Maria interrupted eyeing her brother. He did not respond. He only turned his heel and slammed the door on his way out. Maria sagged against the wall. She bowed her head in defeat ' Forgive me Elizabeth'.  
  
As soon as Max left the library all the anger he felt began to slowly deminish as anguish finally set in. Making a quick exit to the private gardens he trailed along the sets of roses lost in thought. She had betrayed him. Surely not in a political way or any such thing but she had betrayed his heart...which was just as powerful just as important. He still couldn't believe it. She stood so proudly, walked so gracefully.....and that smile. That voice that could make him swoon with joy. Her delicate touch, the elegant way she held herself....like a perfect courtier. NO! NOT a courtier, but a PEASANT!  
  
Max's anger surfaced again. He had to admit she was clever in her temptress ways. He was even going to kneel down before her in a marriage proposal infront of the whole world. The idea then seemed glorious and utterly romantic but now as he thought about it.....a prince kneeling before a peasant! Max shook with rage and humiliation.  
  
He stopped abruptly, clenched the petals from some flowers by him and flung them in frustration. He suddenly looked down at the wrinkled petals and noticed they were white. He looked to where he snatche dthem from and the look on his face softened. White roses. He thought they suited Liz like wings suited an angel. Max dropped to the ground in a heap not noticing that his royal and expensive suit was now covered in dirt and dust. All he thought about was Liz......and he had no idea what to do.  
***********  
  
The Queen stood by the window and watched her only son walk through the private gardens. Her gaze was glued to his retreating back unti lhe disappeared from view. Then she turned to look at her most trusted advisor. He stood tall yet sumbissive to her Majesty. Diane eyed him curiously then approached him. He still wore his cloak and his blue eyes, which looked upon her, were still wide and observant yet his face held no emotion. The perfect spy.  
  
"What say you Mr. Wallace?" she asked him with obvious impatience. Without hesitated Wallace bowed quickly then opened his mouth and began to speak.  
  
"She hired me to spy upon the countess your highness and inform her of anything worth using against her. That night in her room i found out her true nature from her own loud chastising your majesty. I gave her the information and she kindly paid me. I followed her correspondace and such for a while and found out she had enlisted the help of the city warden with another bribe to publicly humiliate and arrest the countess." Wallace ceased his report when Diane's hand rose up to silence him.  
  
"I know that Mr. Wallace but i want to know now what has become of the princess Tess" she demanded, her tone getting edgy. Wallace nodded quickly.  
  
" She has disappeared your Majesty" he paused, unsure, but hten continued when she shot him a warning look " along with the Duke". Diane gasped.  
  
"The Duke!?...Kyle?" she whispered in disbelief. She didn't understand what happened since Tess had been so smitten with her son, yet what had driven her to turn to Kyle?  
  
"Do you know anything of that?" she asked hopefully. Wallace inclined his head.  
  
"After his highness's angry leave at the ball I witnessed the princess's defeat in wooeing him and then suddenly the Duke was there. Some obvious private conduct had occured between them and then there was no more sign of them" he explained. Diane nodded.  
  
"A couple of runaways" she concluded.  
  
"Do you wish us to form a search your Majesty?"  
  
Diane thought for a moment " No" and with that it was more than obvious that the matter was now behind them and from now on there is no princess Tess or Duke Kyle.  
  
After Wallace left Diane was lost in her own thoughts. She had bestowed the spy among the two visitor royals to be sure of her family's safety, just incase they were not what they seemed to be. Now she had discovered that they were not enemies but the prince had fallen for her daughter and the princess was driven by jealousy to purposefuly hurt her son. Diane watched her young prince walk back out of the gardens and disappear again.  
  
TBC ok i knw i said this was the last part but pleeeeeeese forgive me becauce at first i thought i could finish it then but now.......well u knw how a wirter's mind goes one way once and another way once again. hope u enjoyed anyway :) 


	15. chapter 15

"Princess?" the voice was soft, gentle, almost childlike. Liz slowly opened her eyes to the darkness. Nothing but shadows. Had she imagined these words. Was it simply her imagination? a way of hoping someone had come for her? Max.......no. SHe resolved to close her eyes again.  
  
"Princess" Liz snapped open her eyes. Waited a momnet until they adjusted to the night. Her eyes widened at who stood behind the cool, hard steel bars. Immediately she sat up. The small cot creaking at the disturbance. She eyed the intruder with surprise, then recovered and scrambled onto the floor, making her way towards the bars.  
  
"Relubi?" she half whispered disbelievingly. Yet it was her alright. In all her childlike innocence. The little girl who had once stared up at her adoringly calling her a princess..  
  
The girl nodded vehemently, in assurance that it was she.  
  
"Yes princess. Relubi" she answered as if to take away Liz's fear of being otherwise. Liz reached out through the bars and grabbed her hand, suddenly, dismayed and panicked at what a little girl is doing out here alone.  
  
"Relubi what are you doing here? You should not be out here alone at night" she scolded with the uttmost concern. Relubi shook her head and was about to answer when Liz suddenly had a though a voiced it out.  
  
"How did you know i was here?" she asked gently, so not to scare her. Relubi smiled a wide toothy smile...there was a hole where a milky tooth was to be replaced. Liz smiled back for a moment, mesmerized by the little child.  
  
"You help me, i help you" was all she answered to her questions. Liz didn't answer for a moment, caught up in her feelings of tenderess and even a small measure of gratitude....that someone here was willing to help her.  
  
"I don't understand Relubi" Liz shook her head, indeed not quite understanding how this little girl was going to aid her. Relubi shook her head enthusiastically, ignoring her question.  
  
"You'll be free princess" was all she said. Liz was too confused. She could not grasp what Relubi was talking about. How did she get in here? Why did she even bother?.....and what on earth is that thudding?  
  
"Relubi" it was hissed and a second later the owner of that voice bound into the chamber where the cells were held. A man. Seeming to be in his late forties. Dressed in simple cotton pants and linen shirt with scruffy shoes. Liz looked up at his face. The resemblence was clear....Relubi's father.   
  
He was close enough now standing behind his daughter. He was staring at Liz for a while before turning his gaze to look down at Relubi. She turned, sensing his expectant stare then nodded. He nodded back and then came forward towards Liz.  
  
"Princess?" he asked, making his own assurances. It amused Liz that they were calling her princess, however they don't infact know her name.  
  
"Liz" she said " My name is Liz". He nodded.  
  
"Well we're here to get you out Liz." he said with determination.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly." Why are you saving me?".  
  
He looked at her for a moment, his gaze softening and his tone " you helped my daughter, therefore you helped me and our family, i can only return the favor."  
  
Liz was speechless. Such loyalty and gratitude....from a simple man. Tears threatened her eyes, clogged up her throat "Thank you" she could only whisper. He nodded and started moving towards the lock.  
  
"How will i escape?" she asked in curiousity and a bit of confusion. He pulled out a few instruments from his pockets, without answering her and settled himself by the lock. A few clink and clanks and a loud clonk sounded. With shock Liz watched the man hold a bar and swing it open. The rusty cage creaking very loudly. For a moment she panicked.  
  
"How did you get in here? What about the guards?" she whispered fearfully. He looked towards the entrance from which he came then looked back at her " I suppose we're working on chance here" was his only answer.   
  
That did not ease her doubts and she hesitated for a moment in the cell. He would have none of it " Come now Liz before it is too late" he hissed and motioned for her to come forward. Not wasting any time she did and as soon as she was out the three of them were running. It was dark and they could hardly see. Relubi was in her father's arms so she wouldn't drag behind. The cold stone ground sent shivers down her spine as they ran.  
  
Feeling of dread filled her when they reached the guard's post. They were going to catch them now, she could feel it, and they won't onyl sent her back to that cell but they would also trap Relubi and her father.She felt sickened at the thought, bile rose in her throat. Nothing to prompt that than the image of that little girl in that awful cell paying for a crime called compassion and gratitude.  
  
Torches lit the way and Liz stopped dead in her tracks. Sudden relief washed over her completely. The guards were there yes, but...they were drunk! Some were dozing off and others indulging with more drink and hiccuping all about. For a fleeting moment Liz thought she could openly laugh at the sight. Yet she quickly sobered, knowing full well that if they noticed her,it would cost her her freedom. Then she looked to the entrance of the small prison, determined now more than ever.  
*******  
  
Maria sat numb. Tears in her eyes. Michael by her, offering her what little comfort he could. A long moment of silence issued after the discovery. Maria could not believe it. It was unheard of! but how could she.....  
  
She looked to her purse. It sat there, empty. The money that had ben there was gone....and she knew that there was only one person with access to it at the time.  
  
"Perhaps she had a good reason" Michael's soft voice broke the silence. SHe htought over his excuse. Perhaps. She knew Elizabeth was not someone to steal without a damn good reason. Yet why did she not simply ask for the money instead. Maria definitely would have given it to her...if only she'd asked, instead of stole.  
  
"Perhaps" she allowed " I know Elizabeth. I'm sure she would not steal for the greed" she murmured. Trying to convince herself more with the open statement. Michael out his hand on top of hers.  
  
"I have met her Maria, and from experience i know how to judge people rightfully, and as fairly as i can" she said slowly, considering the words he himself was saying, as was Maria " and i could just tell by one look, that she was good soul with an equally good heart. No greed could conquer her."  
  
Silence followed. Contemplation. Maria turned to him and gazed at him. He stared right back.  
  
"I know you are a fair man Michael. I trust your judgement, and it has given me more confidence in mine" she said and squeezed the hand that held hers. He smiled softly. The gesture made his feature soften and brighten.  
  
"You should smile more often" was what she said before leaning in nad placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
******  
  
The day was bright. The sun shining, not a cloud in the sky and a remotely warm atmosphere. A lovely day for a picnic, or perhaps a nice stroll. Yet the royal family today were getting ready to go to prison. And face the theif that dare steal from them....or so it is said.  
  
"It's so dark and damp in here" the queen remarked as they made their way to the cells, surrounded by a dozen guards, ready to fend off any attacks. The keeper swallowed and hurriedly bowed with apologies.  
  
"Forgive me your highness if i had known and had more time i would have enhanced the compound to better suit you" he said in a soft meek voice. Diane waved him off, not interested in his excuses. It did not really matter, she was only intent on facing countess Elizabeth...no not countess but simple Elizabeth. Diane could not fathom how it is that such an elegant, soft spoken and sweet lady was actually a peasant. It seemed the young Elizabeth was more than meets the eye.  
  
"I do not understand why we have to come here" Max complained. He made no effort to whine or huff. A mere statememtn, that showed he did not care. That was not true at all. He did not want to be here because he did care. He did not think he could bare to see Liz. Trapped in some dingy cell, staring hollowly and lifelessly at him, and to know that it was his fault she was there. Why had he not stopped those guards before they took her away? why did he not say he loved her too? But he already knew the answer to those questions. She lied to him. She was not after all the woman he thought he had fallen inlove with. He felt cheated, and yet....And yet that reason did not seem sufficient enough anymore.  
  
Slowly they approached the last cell and everyone awaited with baited breath for the confrontation. But there was none. The cell was empty. Elizabeth was not there. The queen was only confused. Maria was stunned. Max felt his heart plummet to the ground. Liz was gone.  
*****  
  
"I want to thank you for your hospitality" Liz told the three figures standing before her. Relubi was on her father's,Liam's,lap. Her mother, and Liam's wife, Lorna, was standing behind them. They were all smiling. The perfect family picture, she thought.  
  
They were in hte small sitting room of the small cottage. They had taken her to hteir house and offered her a place to sleep and Liz had readily agreed. She was too tired, both physically and emotionally.Max. She could never stop thinking about him. About what might have been. If only she had been truly of noble blood. If only she truly was free to love him as herself. She loves him anyway, of that there is no question. Yet to be inlove with a prince....how more complicated can things get? Perhaps to be inlove with a nobleman might have been tolerable, perhaps that nobleman would have been able to return such affections....but not a prince. Not the future king.  
  
"Where will you go now?" Liam asked, bouncing Relubi on his lap. Liz smiled.  
  
"I do not know, perhaps you can help me out?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you can't stay here that's for sure. The guards will probably be looking for you all over the city...even the country" Lorna put in and her husband nodded.  
  
"They don't take lightly matters that involve the royal family" he agreed. Liz thought it over for a few minutes.  
  
"I guess my best chance is then to leave" she said. Yet she was not sure she actually spoke those words.Leave London. Leave Max. Liz closed her eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. Oh god she did not think she could do it. Leave him. Not even to save her own life.....and yet she knew she must. He had not come to save her, not when he had the chance. That spoke volumes to her on how much he resented her being a peasant, a commoner, not his countess Elizabeth. A sob escaped her. She recovered quickly enough to pass it off as a cough. Liz opened her eyes. She mustered a smile at the family.  
  
"Thank you again. I shall always be grateful" she said and sincerely meant it.  
  
"If you need anything, you can come to us, you are welcome here" Lorna said and smiled back warmly. Liz nodded and started to leave. At the open door she was stopped by a tugging at her skirts. She looked down to see Relubi smiling up at her. Liz smiled back.  
  
"Bye princess" Liz's smile became a sad one. 'one would wish' she thought.  
  
"Bye Relubi" and with that hse set off down the road. Contemplating. Could she truly leave? Leave the man she loved behind to settle her own safety? Should she stay she would end up convicted and maybe even hanged. Should she leave she would end up with memories and a broken heart. Liz wondered for a moment it it'd better to stay and die a quick painless death or leave and die a slow agonizing one.  
  
TBC wow i cant believe its been so long! well this chapter isnt long...but its something rite? i hope its appreciated nonetheless. Thanks for the FB love it and love u all! happy new years! 


	16. chapter 16

Part 16  
  
The journey was long. Each step took her farther and farther away from the impending city. The wind blew in a cooling manner, but inside her emotions roiled with fiery embers. Heartache, sorrow, pain, all burst forth from within, casuing involuntary tears to trickle down dirt-etched cheeks. It was noon and the sun shone brilliantly. Liz stopped and moved to the side of the dirt road, finding a large stone and planting herself atop it.  
  
She shook off her wearing shoes, the blisters aching terribly. Looking down she noticed that her once beautiful ballgown now lay in rags. The vibrant colour now dull, the delicate lacings now torn. Stains and dirts marred its silky texture. She touched it gingerly, bitterly. 'Such a shame' she thought ' how it had to end up in the same predicament as i'. Once a beautiful rose, now a wilted flower.  
  
It was another hour before suddenly the sounds of a rumblingly coach rang from a distance. It snapped Liz directly from her weary stance and she glanced behind her in alarm. They were coming! They have found out where she had gone and now they are coming to take her back! Oh no.  
  
She froze than panicked, turned quickly in a circle, surveying her surroundings. She was by the woods, it was a couldy day, and it occured to her that should she choose to hide within the trees, her shadow would be no worry. The sounds became closer and closer still. Liz had no time but to act on instinct. Picking up her skirts she turned and bolted on blistered feet into the woods, seeking refuge. She ran and ran and did not stop. Fear driving her on and forward.She was oblivious to the sharp grass that pricked her feet, the stinging leaves that snapped at her as she brushed past. Her breathing was laboured, heavy and in no time cut short. She halted so suddenly she reeled forward and fell to her knees, then mercifully she rolled to her back. Too tired to care for anything she lay with her eyes closed, striving to return her breathing to normal, gracious for the rest.   
  
  
THUD THUD THUD THUD  
  
Liz groaned, moving her head from side to side. Her head felt heavy. It didn't ache but she could feel a hard pounding from within. Her eyes fluttered open. Confusion clouded her mind. She stared at a side-ways tree and grass scratched her beneath her cheek. She took a few small breaths. The it all came crashing back....  
  
THUD THUD THUD  
  
Liz shot up in alarm. The sound grew louder, closer, more grinding. A horse neighed. The sound of wheels turnining on hard road. Liz's eyes widened, fear and panick overtaking her. 'No, oh no, oh god no' she repeated to herself, spinning around to face the end of her life.  
  
Instead of a charge of soldiers at arms to arrest her there was a small charming carriage. It was gold encrested, with blue velvet. The horses where the most elegant pair of greys and leading them was a handsomely dressed driver with his companion the footman. Liz stood there for a few seconds, awed by the delighful sight, then she was thrust back into reality and without another thought she scrambled behind the closest tree, hoping the travelers have not spotted her.  
  
That was not to be. She heard the wheels slow to a stop. The horses snickered then quieted. There was silence for a few minutes, then she heard a pair of heavy feet jump to the floor, take a few steps...then a door opening...another set of feet..lighter though....Liz chanced a peak.  
  
A woman in her prime greeted her wide eyes. The woman was looking right in her direction and took a few steps towards her. Rustling sounded from the carriage and Liz looked beyond to watch a man in his forties descend and follow the lady. Liz turned her gaze back to the woman. The sunlight made her glow and the frown of concern upon her brows did nothing to deflate the shine.  
  
"You there. Are you alright my dear?" she asked with a honeyed voice. Liz felt mesmerized. That voice seemed so famliar. It was like a magnet, drawing her out,coaxing her to come near....like another voice she remembered...  
  
"I-I am alright lady" Liz managed with a tiny voice. The woman seemed slightly relieved, and sensing the apprehension from the girl smiled warmly. She lit up the whole cloudy sky.  
  
"Come out dear, do not fear" she coaxed sweetly, and before Liz could refuse her feet were propelling her forward and out of the shadows. Liz watched the emotions cross the lady's face. Friendliness, shock,....shock?!  
  
Before Liz could think on the matter more closely, more hooves sounded in the distance and she snatched her eyes away to stare in shock of her own, and her ultimate horror as a large band of soldiers came galloping close..and closer. 'Oh god' she thought frantically. This is the end. Sparing the lady and her gentleman one fleeting glance, she saw the look of shock still evident...and perhaps...was that a light of happiness? Liz could not further contemplate. The thudding grew stronger, as strong as her heart and with no will of her own her eyes started rolling into the back of her head, her body crumbling in a heap. The last thing she heard was the wind carrying the lady's honey-voiced whisper to her in disbelieving tones "Nancy?"  
  
  
Liz groaned. A soft hand slid unto her brow. It was not hers. Her eyes opened and once again she was looking at the lady. Her pretty face furrowed in deep concern. Her mind was fuzzy. Where was she? How did she get here? Who are they?  
  
It was then that she noticed that gentleman standing by the doorway a drink in his hand. She tried to get up, but immediately the lady pushed her back down on what she could tell was a very very comfortable bed.  
  
"Easy now child, rest yourself" she said and through that honeyed voice Liz's memory return with full force. She shot up off the bed, her breathing quick, eyes wide and roaming. Was she captured, are they making sure she is well sothey could through her back in prison in good health, so that she may starting rotting from there? Her eyes began to register her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a large bedroom with gold and blue velvet. She could tell the items in it were expensive. Was she in the castle then?  
  
"There there dear, calm down. It's alright" a voice intruded upon her thoughts and she turned to face the lady again. Was she already dead? Could it be?  
  
It appeared the lady read her thoughts because she gave a small chuckle and shook her head " No girl. It is no such thing". And Liz didn't know whether she should sigh in relief or cry out in dismay. She did relax though and let the lady push her back into the mattress.  
  
"What-happened?" Liz managed to get out. The lady smiled a little.  
  
"You fainted my dear. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Liz sought through her muddled mind and then nodded.  
  
"Well do not trouble yourself for now. You must be rested and then we can talk" and with that the lady swiftly picked up her skirts and got up. Liz was about to speak when a knock sounded on the door and a maid with a tray walked in.  
  
"My Lord, and lady" she said and curtsied. The smell of fresh cooked food wafted into Liz's nose and her stomach rumbled. She was starving!  
  
"Ah Lucy very good" the lady said to the maid then turned to Liz again " You will eat now and then sleep some more. After we will talk."  
  
Liz could think of nothing to say and only nodded dumbly. With a satisfactory nod she was heading to the door.  
  
"Come Jim dear, let us be gone" she spoke to the gentleman and looked once more to Liz and smiled before leaving. The gentleman followed with a small warm smile and bow to Liz. The door shut and immediately the maid Lucy started huffing about with pillows and the food.   
  
Liz ate with relish. She had never tasted such food since....the castle. She bit back a sob. The pain came once again, along with the heartache and sorrow. Oh what had she done? how could she think that she could get away with it? how could she aim to hurt him so. She loved him and his pain was her pain doubled over.  
  
She cursed her commoner self. Why could she not have been born in nobility? Why couldn't it have been permitted for her to care for a prince. It seemed so wrong. That status was to keep their hearts and souls apart. Yet it was not only status now was it. It was lies. Lies that broke that binding love and trust between them. 'Oh Max. My Max, my prince, my one and only ever love. I didn't mean it. I never meant to decieve you. I only wanted to love you.  
  
I'm such a dreamer. A normal girl falling inlove with a handsome prince and living happily ever after in his kingdom. Every girl's fairytale. Well i had a chance to meet my prince. I had a chance to love him and hope for him to love me back. I know of my feelings, i do not truly know of his now. He will vprove to be the kindest and fairest of all kings, and sitting bside him would be his queen. Not me' she thought miserable. 'Not me'  
  
  
With that last depressing thought, she laid back tiredly against the fluffy pillows and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
***  
  
  
"Amy. Amy my dear are you sure?" Jim asked his loving wife. She sat distressed on the sofa in the drawing room while he lounged by the fireplace.  
  
"Oh Jim i do not know" her brows furrowed and she looked seriously and somberly at him " She's the spitting image of her Jim."  
  
Jim nodded in understanding " What do you plan to do my dear?" he inquired. Amy sighed and sank furthur into the sofa. She appeared to be thoughtful. For a minute she pondered what to do then shook her head.  
  
"We cannot think to do anything for now Jim. We must wait till she awakens" She suddenly spranf from the sofa and started pacing the room in unsupressed agitation and excitement. She turned bright eyes to her husband and broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Oh Jim i don't believe it. This must be fate." Tears started to well up into her eyes and Jim moved swiftly to take her into his arms. She gripped him fiercely.  
"Oh oh i cannot help this feeling that the Lord has answered our prayers. I have no words for this Jim. I can only say i feel unexplicable joy and hope and i pray it proves faithful"   
  
"Aye Amy" he smiled gently and wiped her tears with his thumbs, kissing her forehead " I hope so too."  
  
TBC sori so short and it tok so long to post. but anway here it is and i hope u like it anyway. 


	17. chapter 1718

Part 17  
  
For the next few days Liz spent her time in bed, recupriating. She did not understand the need for these extremeties, for after all, she had only fainted. Yet it appeared her health was high on the list of Lady Amy's list of priorities. It was a most confusing issue that Liz had been constantly thinking of during her endless ours in bed.  
  
She remembered all the events that ld to her current status, so thank goodness she has not lost her memory. Yet in a terrible, heartwrenching way, she wished she had. Perhaps then she would not feel her heart breaking, the tears streaming and her own foolhardy hopes crashing about her.   
  
It still amazed her that she even had such aspirations. Marry a prince. Her?! An idea worth laughing at. It was so improbable. So impossible. It all happened so fast though. One minute she was cowering away after discovering she was alone in the world, penniless, and the next she was wining and dining with the royal family. All in the capacity of two days.  
  
She also fell in love in those two days. She still marveled at that. All it required was one look. One touch, and she was putty. She predicted that if she was blind and had no feeling in her hands she would still fall heavenly inlove. All because of his voice. 'But you know what?' she asked herself one night, 'I still wonder at my good fortune when he declared he felt the same.'  
  
All in two days. Amazing. It must have been fate that brought them together, Liz was sure. Yet she also believed it was consequence that forced them apart. Perhaps they were destined to meet and part. Fated to fleeting moments. Ones she would cherish forever. She hoped he was not to bitter. Perhaps he will find someone else to love. After all, she thought rather resentfully, he dismissed their feelings so quickly simply because she wasn't who he wanted her to be.  
  
She was someone else and she guessed he did not like that. Well mayhaps he will find who he wants in due time, while she pines for him till the day she dies. Ofcourse that would depend on how long she lived. Which brought her to her current predicament.  
  
During those days the only information she could gather was that she was in the house of the Earl of Stenwood and his wife. In other words Lady Amelia, whom is simply called Amy, and Lord James, who strangely enough is called Jim. Though Liz could not see the connection.  
  
Lady Amy had popped in from time to time to keep her occupied and entertained. She always brought interesting knews to inform Liz of special and interesting events. They also played card games and chess. All of which Liz failed at, but she was learning. The disconcerting thing was everytime Lady Amy entered the chamber she would stand there for a moment and stare at her, an almost sad and wistful look on her face.  
  
Throughout their times together she would stare intently at her whenever she thought Liz wasn't paying attention, but she was and it made her anxious. What did she see? It was obviously something important. Liz even panicked at one time and thought that Lady Amy had recognised her as the peasant who masqueraded as a countess to gain access to the royal fortune. Who knows if descriptions of her person were not sent far and wide and a reward offered.  
  
Then one day her fears were put to rest. Amy entered her room as accustomed, stared at her for a moment as Liz had grown accustomed to and then headed for the bed. Yet Liz sensed a change in the Lady's deanamour. Instinctively she knew that today was a day that was going to impact her life greatly.  
  
"Good Afternoon Elizabeth, how are you doing today?" Amy asked, just like before and Liz replied "Very well my Lady, truly. There is no need to keep me restrained." she tried to sound convincing.  
  
Amy fidgeted nervously. " I know my dear, It is just that you looked so fragile on the road and i was ever so concerned. I simply wanted to be on the safe side." she said softly. Liz's heart almost melted the caring in her voice.  
  
"I understand my Lady. I am very grateful for what you have done for me. I do not know how to repay you-" Liz started.  
  
"Stop," Amy held up a hand, "I do not wish to hear such nonsense. You us nothing. We are privilaged enough as it is, we do not need anything more." she smiled fondly at the petite lying helplessly in the bed. There was beat of silence. And Liz knew the moment has come.  
  
Amy swallowed and coughed discreetly. "Elizabeth, my dear, i am sure you have been wondering these past few days about where your are, who we are and what you are doing here" she started hesitantly. Liz remained silent, listening intently.  
  
"You are a bit farther out of London, more in Hampshire. This is out small estate here which we retreat to frequently to get away from the hustle and bustle..." she trailed off waving her hand nervously.  
  
"You may continue my Lady. I can take the shock.." Liz felt compelled to encourage with a light remak. Amy burst into nervous laughter. "you do not know how shocking.." she muttered.  
*****************  
  
"She cannot have just disappeared!" Max shouted as he paced back and forth infront of his sister and mother who sat quietly sipping their afternoon tea in the courtyard.  
  
"Max dear do cease this pacing it is unhealthy for my stomach" Diane requested in a soothing voice, in an attempt to calm her son down. Aparently he was too lost in his own thoughts to take notice. His mind racing, his body turbulent with emotions.  
  
"Max sit down before i puke all over your boots!" Maria yelled.   
  
"Maria" Diane scolded. But was secretly greatful because she suceeded where she had failed.  
  
Max snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at his sister curiously, as if trying to determine if she was going insane. Deciding she was still with a sound mind he moved to a seat and plopped down but was too agitated to sit still.  
  
"The guards have searched the entire city. Where is she?" he fairly hollered in frustration.  
  
"Well i for one am glad she got away" Maria retorted tartly. Max turned to glare at her.  
  
"And why would you be that sister dear?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"So she won't have to deal with your overbearing self for one thing" she huffed and glared back. She was satisfied to see him withdraw a little into himself. A tense silence ensued without a rejoinder from Max.  
  
"What would you have done had you found her?" His mother's soft voice drifted through the silence and assailed Max with the insecurities and turmoil within him. He had been asking himself the same question but could not come up with a competent answer.   
  
He did not want to face what he had been feeling these last few days. In truth he still felt hurt and betrayed. It pained him that Liz would lie to him. Especially about something as important as her true identity. He wasn't sure what he would have done had she told him, but atleast he would have known the truth. They would have taken it from her.  
  
He didn't whether to still believe the tale about her being after the royal fortune. It seems so farfetched right now when he thought about it. For he had looked into her eyes. That was all. He had looked into her eyes. And because of what he saw, he knew she would not stoop so low. It was not in her. She was so pure and honest...well almost honest.  
  
At the moment however, his main concern was locating Liz. The fact that she was an escaped prisoner never crossed his mind. All he could imagine was his sweet Liz roaming the gutter streets of London, among the drunks and the theifs and he could not help the fear that budded in his chest.If anything happened to her, he confessed to himself, he would never forgive himself. Right now he would concentrate on saving her from possible peril, if she hasn't faced any yet. He feverently prayed not.   
  
Max could reply with nothing. After he found her would he examine more closely what his heart beat was telling him.  
****************  
After Michael learned of the disappearance of his sister, it did not take long for the entire country to find out. Torn with their loyalty they did not know whether to cheer or grieve for their faithful prince's loss.  
  
In a way it was rather amusing. The country has lost a princess. How tragic. Michael wondered where she had gone with that so called Duke. He shuddered at Tess's twisted mind and he wished the Duke good luck and good health.  
  
However his duty as her brother demanded that he find out where she has gone. After sending runners across country and farther he recieved the message that the princess and the Duke have eloped to Gretna Green. As it was his little sister decided to settle for what she could have. While not a prince a Dukedom was certainly a priviliged position.   
  
He was sure she would be content enough to be a duchess. He couldn't believe that Kyle fell for her and offered marriage. Yet.....stranger things have happened. Such as the incident with that lovely young brunette. He hoped she was well. Maria had written to him to inform him of the latest news.  
  
Maria.....ah she mesmerized him. No it was more than that. She was so pretty and fiery. Full of spirit and stubborness, yet accompanied with a sweet and gentle heart, if not temperment. He could not wait till their next dancing lesson.  
  
That would have to wait though he thoght regretfully, for he had pressing matters he was attending to in France and that would take a few weeks. He tried to tell himself that he was not anxious to get back to her. That he was not missing her. That he did not want to envelop her in his arms and his those lush lips, and breathe in her scent.  
  
Ah who was he kidding. He was falling for her. And the amazing thing was, he welcomed the feeling with every fibre of his being.  
*******************  
  
Liz waited as patiently as she could, yet she felt as if she was about to burst out and yell at her to get on with it. She managed to refrain however. And anyway, she doubted that poor woman's nerves could take it, the way she was at the moment.  
  
"Well i better not 'beat around the bush' as the saying goes.." Amy spoke to the space behind Liz's shoulder. Liz tried to catch her eyes but she refused to look at her. Suddenly Liz felt uneasy. Perhaps she didn't want to hear what she had to say anymore....  
  
But before she could say anything of even cover her ears Lady Amy turned and looked her straight in the eyes and said solemnly,"My husband and I believe that you are Lord Kivaros and Lady Nancy's daughter who was lost to us after a carriage accident ending in the death of your parents and your disappearance."  
  
After her complete assurance that she was fine these past days, Liz succumed to fainting for the second time.  
  
TBC.  
  
Part 18  
  
  
  
"My lady, you must forgive me" Liz stated demurely after she had been restored to consconiousness, "Previous events must have affected me more greatly than i had anticipated, including my hearing" Liz laughed nervously.  
  
Amy's concerend expression became confused, "Your hearing? My child i trust all is well with your health" Amy looked ready to call the physican that had left only a few moments ago after his examination.  
  
"Oh no no" Liz hastened to reassure, "Tis but that your words before i...." She trailed off hestitantly then coughed and spoke up "well truly i must have misheard you." She smiled brightly to hide her anxiety. These past few days must really have had a tremendous affect upon herself, she thought, and then thought she'd burst into tears as she recalled the reason she was here.  
  
She still could not believe it. She would not believe it. But it was true. It had happened. She had fallen for the prince of England! And really that was the most stupidest things she had ever done. She shook her head mentally, bitterly. She tried to blame Maria. Princess Maria, she amended in her mind.  
  
She was the one after all who decided to turn a common girl into a countess. A countess!! It was so improbable, Liz doubted it ever happened. How had it happened to her? Why had fated chosed her? Two days. Two days of her life. And heart.  
  
The Price was too great. What was she thinking? To embroil herself within Royalty. They were way above her touch. True, they were not as she had first suspected. Ofcourse, what she had suspected was that the Queen would be adorned with many jewels that would glitter everytime she moved. She would have been attended to by servants and ladies that would bestow upon her every need. And ofcourse, she would be imperious, cold and arrogant. After all...she ruled a country. She had the right.  
  
But Liz was too shocked about what had occured about her in those two days. Perhaps she chose to hide her true self from the world. But it so turned out, that the Queen of england, was friendly. Friendly! and warm and amicable, and above all, a mother to her two children. That had left Liz the most stunned. Ofcourse there was also the fact that no servants were at her beck and call. She wore no elaborate make-up or jewellry. She was hardly imperious and so Liz's most astonishment, there were hardly any people within the castle walls.   
  
And she had to wonder. Perhaps two days was not enough time to see everything around her. Perhaps.......she had eyes only for one.  
  
Liz blushed at the memory. For it was true. She had hardly noticed anyone about while the prince took precedence upon her eyes, heart and thoughts. It was as if there was no room for anyone else. And all in the space of two days. Remarkable! It still unsettled her. That she should feel so deeply after one look.  
  
Rather like Romeo and Juliet if one should make a comparison. They had seen each other and fallen instantly inlove. They had two nights and days together...although they did alot more than simple loving looks and heated kisses. And then they were torn apart by their standing in life. They had defied all in the name of love. And they died for it.  
  
Just as she and the prince's love had ended in tragedy. It did not bear thinking of. Though...returning to her previous thoughts, she really couldn't blame or feel any anger towards the princess. She was too charitable. Too unconventional and impulsive. That was clear. Ans Liz forgave her that. If only that didn't have to cause the entire country to go up in chaos.  
  
Liz hurrumphed mentally. Peasant after the royal fortune indeed. Ludicrous!  
  
Amy gazed at her for a moment then nodded as if to herself. "Hmm yes i see. I realize this is a shock to you, but do not worry dea Elizabeth you are safe now and shall be taken care off, " She paused, looking as if she was holding back tears, "you shall be returned to you rightful place"  
  
Liz fiddled agitatedly with the covers of the bed. Really the kind woman's tears were making her quite uncomfortable and she did not know what to say to such a statement.   
"My lady....i do not wish to...insult, but...perhaps you are mistaken.." Liz began hesitantly.  
  
"No" Amy interuppted vehemently, slicing an elegant hand through the air "No Elizabeth.." her eyes gentled as they rested upon her face. She spoke softly, "You look just like her" she said wistfully.  
  
Liz swallowed painfully. Just like whom? Her....mother?  
  
"I-I..." she did not know what to say.  
  
Amy covered her hand comfortingly. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. I sensed it the moment i met her." she looked her directly in the eyes. "Just as i sense it in you."  
  
"My lady....." Liz attempted to speak. "I do not know what to say." How could it be possible. How on earth could it be POSSIBLE! a lost daughter of a lord and lady? Not the daughter of Jeffery Parker? And what of the man she had called father for as long as she remembered? How does he fit into all of this.  
  
No it was too unreal. It was untrue. All of it. This lady here, and her husband, they're wrong. She was not nobility. She never was. Liz choked back a sob as she remembered the reason she was not with the man she loved right now. She never will be nobility. She was hallucinating. It was all just a dream she conjured up to make up an excuse. Any excuse that would allow her to hope. Hope that she was something she really was not. Something she wanted to be badly.  
  
Liz shook her head . "No...my lady. I-I am not who you propose to assume i am..My mother died at my birth, and my father, Jeffery Parker, only a few days past, "she shook her head again to rid herself of fanciful thoughts. "You must have mistaken me for...someone else" the last bit was hard to say. Because she didn't want it that way. She wanted to be that someone else. So that way, she would belong somewhere, to someone. Someone who wouldn't reject her because of who she was.  
  
Bitterly she rid herself of such thoughts.  
  
If possible, Amy's eyes gentled and softened even more. "I know tis hard to believe my child. But its true my dear. I believe it, as does my husband. For you have your mother's eyes, and your father's hair. You are half of each. They both live inside you. And now the fates have presented us a miracle. From this moment on you are no longer Elizabeth Parker, but Elizabeth Evans, Daughter of lord and lady Penhollow. The last living heir."  
  
********  
  
"Mother the country is in uproar" Max strode in his mother's chambers after announcing himself and requesting she make herelf presentable.  
  
The Queen turned to her dearest son. For the first time Diane lacked her usual warmth and light. Concern and anxiety marred her features. She waved a dismissing had to her several maids that were attending her. She also ordered her guards to step outside. They did so without arguement. Not that they would. Nobosy questioned the Queen.  
  
"I know my son. Oh Maxwell it is all such a muddle" she sighed heavilg and leaned back in her high chair. Max looked about him.  
  
"Have you you confided with your advisors about the bet course of action?" Max questioned worriedly as he approahed his mother and sat by her.  
  
She nodded. "Ah yes, we had a private meeting. I would have asked for your presence but you were unavailable. It was a very long dicussion. At times i wonder if i am too old to be a queen or if simply the role does not suit me" she smiled faintly and shook her head wearily.  
  
"Oh mother say nothing of the sort. You are wonderful. The people respect you and are your loyal followers. Your are fair but firm and somehow you manage extricate England out of the damnest holes" he chuckled fondly at his mother's blush.  
  
"Don't be modest mother. You are queen."  
  
"Oh aye, and a mother too" she looked at Max and gave a heavy sigh. Max laughed.  
  
"Oh mother, i cannot help but wonder why you contented yourself with two when father would probably have forced you to breed twenty of us. " he smiled at the memory of his father. Now there was a King.  
  
"After Maria i expressedlly informed Phillip that i will not be burndened with any more of the likes of you two, and after a lot of debate he agreed" Diane's eyes turned to wistful memories with her husband.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow. "Mother that was most heartless of you." he said in mcok outrage and hurt."  
  
Diane smiled then sobered. "If i was able i would have given him a that twenty....but..it was not to be" her smile this time was sad and full of regret. Max got up and walked up to her, bending over to grip her hand and kiss her cheek.  
  
"I know mother."  
  
"This dreary castle would have been filled with more laughter and pitterpatters of little feet" she continued on dreamily. Then turned to Max.  
  
"It is my fondest hope Maxwell that you fill this castle with more children than i could give."  
  
That seemed to draw a tension filled atmosphere. Troubles and heartaches heaped themselves upon the silence.   
  
"Forgive me Maxwell..."Diane started softly.  
  
"It's alright mother. I-well i truly do not know...but.."he shook his head, his voice trailing away. But..what? He honestly did not know.  
  
"There is no trace of her" he said instead.  
  
"How could she have disappeared?" Diance aked with concern. "I do hope nothing has...happened..."  
  
Dear god, you do not know how many times i repeat those exact words, he thought.  
  
"I hope so aswell....hoever, this has caused a...problem amongst the people.." and he proceeded to tell her that it has leaked out about Elizabeth and chaos is erupting within the country.  
  
"Oh dear, my advisors have informed me of that fact. We are still attempting to decide how to lessen the problem. It is most odious. Terrible" she sighed and her brows furrowed.  
  
"Her pretending was terrible" Max replied flatly. Diane stifled a gasp. This was the first time he had spoken so openly about 'her'-for he never speaks her name anymore.  
  
"Maxwell....dear..." she started.  
  
But Max interrupted, "Just as it was terrible of us to pretend she was a commoner and theif"  
  
There was a stunned silence. Diane's face scrunched up in confusion as she digested his word, then suddenly her eyes widened.  
  
"Maxwell....what are you...suggesting?" she asked tentively. Yet very interestedly. Her Max was always clever and he helped many times in England's problems. Now she knew that he had spent his hours thinking of a solution as well as-and she had no doubt of that- thinking of 'her'.  
  
She really did not know what to think of...'her'. True she loved her son so very much. But....she had always aspired that he choose a most worthy bride that would make him and the country proud. A woman of good breeding and genteel background. A woman of sound mind and a good heart. A woman with a very distinctive family. For that was what a prince choosing his future Queen deserved. She sighed inwardly as she thought of Elizabeth. She was a wonderful young woman, and she did not wish to think ill of her, though as Queen she should have shunned and dismissed her. But she didn't. It was not in her nature. She could not manage to be the Queen everyone expects. Ever since Phillip died, she vowed to herself she would devote herself to her children-the only part of him left to her-and so she had doted on them and in turn they had transformed her into someone else differently. Her advisors and the Dukes and, ladies and gentlemen that attended her and lived her kind of life she knew disapproved. And now there was Elizabeth. Everyone expected Maxwell to make a fantastic match that would give credit to his royalty. She did not know if she should feel relieved or saddened that she had gone. She wanted her son happy.  
  
Oh what a tangle this was.  
  
"Maxwell darling.....are you suggesting..." she began hesitantly just to be sure she was hearing him right,"that we declare that this was all a...joke...of sorts and that we simply...pretended?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
Max only nodded. "The people would not appreciate very much but they would all agree, for they dare not call the Queen a liar and they would gossip about it for a while. We will explain that our guest came only on a short visit and she was in a distressed emotional circumstance that she wanted to keep discreet...or some sort like that...and then everyone will forget" he explained further, pacinf back and forth as he layed out his carefully thought plan. Then he looked to his mother to see what she thought.  
  
"Maxwell my dear and loving son...you do not know how much i love you" she said, and Max knew from that statement that his plan was accepted.  
  
Ofcourse, now that, that problem was out of the way, his mind was distracted no more from thoughts of 'her'. With mumbled apologies and good day to his mother he fled the chamber. To try and chase away thoughts of 'her'. But she followed him every step of the way. Damn her!  
  
But it was said without heat or anger. Hi heart felt leaden and prepared himself for another restless and lonely day. For the millionth time he wondered where she was, what she was doing, if she was alright. Ofcourse, it was all his fault. He was to blame. He was a stupid and heartless bastard that led the woman he loved slip away though his fingers. After he had decided to love and protect her forever. He lsot faith in her the moment those gaurds burst into the ballroom. Guilt. He felt guilty because of his actions and when his anger and hurt began to slowly fade, that guilt began to slowly eat away at his soul.  
He suddenly wanted her back. Needed her back. The guards couldn't find her. But somehow, he had not lost hope.  
  
He did not know what he was going to do. But either way, he was determined.  
***  
Elizabeth Evans, Daughter of lord and lady Penhollow. The last living heir.  
  
It echoed through her head a thousand times since Amy had left, claiming that Liz should rest after absorbing such information. Ofcourse Liz did not sleep. All she could think about were those words. Lady Amy had been so sure! It was too surreal. Impossible. Improbable. Being a commoner, falling onlove with a prince, getting found out adn turned out because of her status and then turning out to be really a lady of nobility, and so worthy now of that prince....was just like...a fairytale!  
  
And fairytales where in books. That something like that could happen to her, that was so like one of those tales was next to..well next to nothing!  
  
A lost heiress?! Was that even possible?  
  
NOTE: ok i would just like to stay thank you for all the wonderful Reviews!!!!!!!! unfortunately i have some bad news....i wont be able to continue with this story because of some..uh problems...so i just decided to post the next two parts i had written just as a little sumthing even though it doesnt even show the end an that mite be a little frustrating i knw. I knw in your minds and imaginations though you can conjure up the perfect ending.  
So thanks again.(sorri too) =(  
  
PS...ok this is just a tiny thing to anyone who is also reading Prisoner of Love and didnt read the announcement, it can be found with alot of new parts at roswellfanfic.com at the roswell imaginative writing board...just search for it!!  
  
Mia 


End file.
